La puissance des sentiments
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Regina et Emma ont connu l'amour ensemble ainsi qu'une vie de famille. Mais quand l'une d'elle fuit, les conséquences sont là et elles doivent faire face à leur sentiment. La délaissée sera-t-elle prête à pardonner? A redonner une chance à leur amour?
1. Chapter 1

Sachez que j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs pages mais je ne sais pas encore si je posterai régulièrement, ayant peu de temps pour écrire.

Avant de commencer votre lecture, j'aimerai vous fournir quelques détails. Tout d'abord, j'ai changé la venue de Neal. Pour ma fic, il n'ait jamais apparu dans la série, Regina n'a pas conscience de son existence comme Henry. Ensuite, Regina a pu franchir la ligne sans perdre ses pouvoirs magiques et sa mémoire, elle reste elle-même dans tous les sens. Enfin, l'histoire se situe bien après Nerveland mais ne prend pas en compte la venue de Peter-Pan à StoryBrooke.

Evidemment les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Mia et Isabella.

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce début vous plaira.

Le soleil se couche laissant ses couleurs resplendir dans le ciel et jouant avec toute sa dominance. Au même moment, des vagues s'échouent sur le sable et rendent leur dernier souffle de vie. Le vent souffle doucement pour prévenir de la nuit qui arrive et du froid s'approchant doucement. Une femme assiste à ces spectacles, assise sur le sable. Ces cheveux virevoltent au gré du vent mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, trop absorbée par le tableau magnifique qui est face à elle. Chaque jour, elle s'assoit sur les grains minuscules pour clôturer sa journée de travail. Elle essaie d'occuper son esprit au mieux pour ne pas sombrer dans les blessures de son passé et ne pas sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Quand les couleurs approchent de leur apogée, la femme sent une présence à ses côtés, elle décide d'interrompre quelques seconds sa contemplation pour tourner la tête vers son visiteur. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres quand ses iris se stoppent sur un adolescent en pleine croissance. Les cheveux bruns de cet adolescent commence à bouger au rythme du vent, ses épaules carrés sont habités par une veste en cuir noir. Puis le jeune homme dévie son regard sur la femme et lui offre un sourire remplit de tendresse puis il lui tend un mug qu'elle prend avec plaisir. Un rituel entre les deux. La femme lâche un soupire de soulagement, son paradis se trouve en ce lieu, sur cette plage et à côté de son fils. Elle s'est tant sacrifiée à cause de ses souffrances qu'aujourd'hui, elle découvre enfin le bonheur et la paix intérieure.

« J'amènerai qu'on sorte ce soir avec Mia, qu'on se fasse un restaurant. » L'adolescent a pris la parole sachant que maintenant il peut interrompre sa mère.

« Nous pouvons nous rendre à Brisbane et ensuite je vous laisse tous les deux... »

« Mais maman, je ne veux pas te laisser seule. »

La femme sourit en caressant les cheveux un peu long de son fils. Depuis leur arrivée en Australie, il se comporte comme un homme essayant de se racheter de ses erreurs. Il hait quand elle est seule alors que lui profite de sa jeunesse. Cela remplit de joie la femme mais elle a conscience qu'il doit vivre sa vie comme tout adolescent.

« Henry, j'aurais ta sœur avec moi et elle est encore trop petite pour veiller le soir. » Regina s'arrête quelques seconds pour penser à sa fille qui dort paisiblement dans sa poussette. Un merveilleux trésor que la vie lui a offert. « Puis ça ne me dérange pas, tu as besoin d'être un peu avec ta copine et tes amis. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta mère. »

« Je sais que tu es forte mais je n'aime pas l'idée de t'abandonner comme avant. » Les paroles sortent avec tristesse et culpabilité. Il a tant fait de mal à sa mère qu'il a l'impression qu'une seule vie ne lui permettrait pas de se faire pardonner.

« Henry laisse le passé où il est. Notre vie à StoryBrooke ne fut pas simple, j'en suis responsable aussi... »

« Non, tu as eu une vie difficile et j'aurais dû le comprendre. Je t'ai jugé, je t'ai rejeté et je t'ai mis au rang de la méchante. Alors que j'aurais pu comprendre, que j'aurais pu prendre ta défense et te montrer l'amour que je te porte. J'ai été manipulé par ce livre et les habitants. J'ai été égoïste... » Henry parle avec rage et rancœur. Regina ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi et de le sentir en conflit avec lui. L'ancienne reine veut lui enlever ces sentiments négatifs pour qu'il puisse être en paix à son tour.

« Mon poussin arrête de ruminer et vis ta vie. Nous avons quitté cette ville maudite et maintenant on mène notre existence loin des conflits, des jugements et des traîtrises. Oublions tout cela. Va appeler Mia pendant que je prépare Isabella. »

Henry acquiesce de la tête, le sujet de StoryBrooke a été maintes et maintes fois discuter mais l'adolescent n'arrive pas à taire cette culpabilité. Regina se lève avec élégance puis elle pose ses mains sur les poignets de la poussette. La petite famille marche quelques minutes pour atteindre leur maison, une maison classe mais pas aussi grande et froide que celle de StoryBrooke. L'ancienne reine a voulu installer une décoration chaleureuse et accueillante à l'image de sa nouvelle famille. Elle refuse d'avoir l'image d'avant et que les gens se sentent mal à l'aise chez elle. Henry accourt jusqu'au téléphone et s'empresse de composer le numéro de sa petite-amie. Regina, elle amène sa fille dans sa chambre en la réveillant doucement. La petite ouvre doucement ses paupières pour laisser apparaître des iris noirs charbons, elle s'agite dans les bras de sa mère mécontente d'être réveiller mais elle ne pleure pas.

« Bonsoir ma princesse. » Regina pose l'enfant au sol et va dans l'armoire pour choisir un ensemble à sa fille. Cet petit ange de deux ans qui ressemble de plus en plus à l'ancienne reine.

« Maman ? »

Regina se retourne pour voir sa fille avec deux baguettes dans les mains et qui d'un coup joue avec son xylophone en bois avec joie. La petite est fière de jouer sous le regard de sa mère puis au bout de quelques seconds Henry arrive à son tour et s'installe près de sa sœur. Cette dernière lui tend une baguette et les deux se mettent à composer un morceau. Regina les fixe avec amour et tendresse, cette vision elle l'aime et se félicite d'avoir des enfants épanouis et heureux.

« Henry, dois-je compter Mia pour le restaurant ? »

« Oui, elle nous rejoint dans une demi-heure. Par contre, on rentre comment ? »

« Je t'ai appris à parler autrement. » Henry roule des yeux suite à la remarque de sa mère mais un sourire en coin prend possession de ses lèvres. « Soit, vous rentrez en train et ensuite en taxi, dans ce cas, je te donnerai une somme d'argent, soit vous rentrez avec moi et ensuite vous faites votre vie hors de la maison. Je vous laisse le choix mais je veux que tu m'envoies des messages toutes les heures pour que je ne m'inquiète pas trop. »

« Ok. Allez Isabella et si je te choisissais tes vêtements pour ce soir, maman n'a pas l'air décidé. »

Regina rit après les dires d'Henry comme ce dernier. Isabella tourne sa tête dans tous les sens pour comprendre cette humeur et mécontente d'être mise à part, elle frappe de toutes ses forces sur l'instrument. L'ancienne reine va donc prendre sa fille dans ses bras alors que l'adolescent avance jusqu'au placard. Comparé à beaucoup de personne, il n'est pas choqué par le dressing de sa petite sœur, sa mère veut qu'ils ne manquent de rien et qu'ils vivent dans une certaine classe. Parmi tous les habiles, Henry choisit une petite robe chasuble rouge avec des petits pois puis il prend une ceinture marron avec un long tee-shirt. Isabella sera magnifique ainsi.

L'adolescent dépose les vêtements et laisse sa mère et sa sœur pour se préparer à son tour. Il a trouvé une certaine stabilité depuis leur départ de StoryBrooke et il a pu définitivement ouvrir les yeux sur le passé de sa mère. Il l'avait jugé si vite et l'avait pointé du doigts puis les autres ne l'avaient pas aidé à y voir plus clair. Sauf Emma qui a tenté de lui montrer le bon chemin, la sauveuse a réussi à rapprocher le fils et la mère, elle a réussi à construire une famille. Une famille où l'amour régnait puis du jour au lendemain tout a commencé à changer, elle a commencé à rejeter Regina et à détruire ce que les deux femmes avaient. Car elles formaient un couple, une famille et puis plus rien, la sauveuse avaient choisi ses parents au plus grand drame de Regina. Henry se souvient de la souffrance de sa mère, il se souvient du regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'Emma avait franchi la porte du manoir avec ses valises. Et l'adolescent en veut énormément à cette sauveuse car elle n'a pas tenu ses engagements et elle a brisé le cœur de la reine. Quelques semaines après cette rupture, Henry a préparé ses affaires et celles de sa mère avec l'intention de quitter la ville. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Regina a accepté et maintenant ça fait trois ans qu'ils vivent en Australie et qu'ils ont trouvé une stabilité et un pardon.

Henry sort de ses pensées quand une personne toque à la porte de sa chambre, il se surélève grâce à ses bras et ses coudes. Sa mère entre dans la pièce, pièce typique des adolescents mâles. Regina voit son fils sur son lit et elle soupire quand elle comprend qu'il n'est pas habillé.

« Tu comptes sortir ainsi ? »

« Non, je vais me changer. » Répond Henry en se levant et se frottant ses cheveux en désordre.

« Dépêches-toi, Mia est là. Et j'ai fait une réservation. »

« D'accord. » Regina commence à sortir de la pièce mais Henry l'interpelle. « Maman, tu es magnifique. »

La mère de famille sourit son fils puis sort de la chambre, elle longe le couloir pour rejoindre le salon. Isabella joue tranquillement avec Mia, une jeune adolescente de seize ans, le grand amour de son fils. Au début, l'ancienne reine eut du mal avec cette relation, trop protectrice puis Mia s'est intégrée au fur et à mesure. Elle a prouvé ses sentiments, sa bonne foie à Regina. Cette dernière prend place sur le divan en cuir et se met à s'occuper les mains pour ne pas penser. Elle n'aime pas quand son passé resurgit dans son esprit, quand elle se revoit pleurer au milieu du hall d'entrée de son manoir par terre comme une moins que rien. Cette vulnérabilité, cette souffrance et cette destruction ont eu lieu car elle s'était ouverte à Emma et qu'elle l'avait aimé. Aujourd'hui, cette blessure lui sert à ne plus donner son cœur et à se fixer que sur ses enfants. La jeune Mia comprend tout de suite que sa belle-mère est partie dans ses pensées donc elle décide de l'aider.

« Regina, puis-je dormir ici ce soir ? » La question réveille la mère qui secoue la tête pour se reprendre.

« Tu peux. Mais ta nuit aura lieu dans la chambre d'amie. »

« Oui comme toujours. » Répond Mia en souriant, elle a conscience que Regina veut que le jeune couple ne se précipite pas et que Mia soit sûre d'elle pour se donner à Henry. Lors d'un dîner, la conversation gênante avait eu lieu et Regina s'était montrée très compréhensive mais elle avait fait part de ses craintes et de ses envies aux adolescents. Les deux l'avaient écouté avec attention et à présent, ils suivent ses conseils avec sérieux.

« J'aimerai que tu préviennes ton assistante sociale quand à ta présence dans ma demeure. Je ne souhaite pas que tu aies des soucis à cause de mon fils. »

« Je lui ai déjà dit. » Mia fronce les sourcils en fixant Regina, elle a une interrogation qui la taraude depuis plusieurs mois mais elle n'a jamais trouvé la force d'en faire part. « Regina, comptez-vous retourner à StoryBrooke ?»

La question surprend l'ancienne reine, cette perspective ne lui ait jamais venu à l'esprit. Puis elle est si bien en Australie et Henry aussi alors pourquoi parler d'une telle éventualité.

« Non, mon fils mène sa vie ici et il est épanoui. Je le suis aussi puis Isabella est née dans cette maison. Donc nous allons rester. Sauf... Sauf si un problème survient. Si cela arrive, on t'en parlera et je me ferai une joie d'aller parler à ton assistante pour que tu viennes avec nous. » Mia pose au sol Isabella pour s'approcher de sa belle-mère. Evidemment, la petite fille râle mais se tait rapidement quand elle voit le visage de sa mère lui dire non. Donc elle se dirige vers ses jouets et garder le silence. « Tu es un membre de notre famille, Mia. Tu rends mon fils heureux et il tient vraiment à toi. J'ai conscience que beaucoup de parents vous mettraient en garde sur cet amour, ils vous diraient que vous êtes des adolescents bourrés d'hormone et que votre couple est éphémère. Mais je crois en vous, je vous vois évoluer au fil des jours et des mois, j'ai confiance en votre couple. Et je connais assez mon fils pour te dire cela, il te veut dans sa vie, il t'a intégré dans notre famille. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi qu'il advienne, tu restes avec nous... »

« Notre famille est la tienne et je suis à toi. » Henry vient d'arriver dans le salon, il n'a pas raté une miette de la conversation et il est soulagé des paroles de sa mère. Il a conscience qu'elle a accepté sa petite-amie mais là, elle monte à sa manière qu'elle aime l'adolescente. « Ma mère t'adore »

Par respect pour Regina, Henry n'embrasse pas Mia, il se contente d'aider sa sœur à se mettre debout et à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La famille Mills est sur le départ mais Henry commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, il sent sa magie grondée en lui. Il se tourne vivement vers sa mère pour la voir inquiète et tremblante. Puis d'un coup, la sonnette retentit ce qui fait sursauter la mère et le fils, Mia ne comprend pas cette soudaine tension. Elle prend la main de son petit-ami tandis que Regina attrape Isabella pour la prendre dans ses bas. Derrière cette porte, un bouleversement va frapper cette famille de plein fouet et l'ancienne reine ne sait pas si elle est prête à y faire face. Ses instincts lui hurlent de s'évaporer avec les siens mais elle n'use plus de la magie, elle vit comme tous les êtres humains sur cette Terre. Avec une main tremblante, elle ouvre cette maudite porte et son regard s'assombrit quand elle voit ses invité surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry réagit au quart du tour, il s'avance sans aucune hésitation et se plaçant devant Regina. Mia assiste à cette scène en silence.

« Que faites-vous aussi ? » Henry a bombé le torse et s'impose grâce à sa carrure. Son regard est noir et plein de mépris. Mia ne l'a jamais vu ainsi et elle comprend que ce qui se joue en cet instant fait souffrir sa nouvelle famille. « De quel droit osez-vous vous présenter devant nous ? »

« Henry, mon chéri, nous ne sommes pas les méchants. J'aimerai que tu nous parles sur un autre ton. » Cette voix féminine résonne dans le salon, elle est remplie de tristesse mais Henry n'est pas dupe. Il va pour rétorquer mais une nouvelle voix se fait entendre et elle choque les adolescents comme Regina.

« Cœur noir. » a le bras et le doigt tendu vers Snow. « Mizante. » Henry profite de l'intervention de son sœur pour prendre plus d'ascendance.

« Même une enfant de deux ans remarque que tu n'es pas blanche. Que tu es pourrie de l'intérieur. Que tu es une manipulatrice qui veut se faire passer pour une pauvre petite victime. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas été aussi intelligent qu'elle par le passé. »

« Henry ne parle pas à ta grande mère sur ce ton. »

« Et vous taisez Miss Swan. Vous n'avez pas de conseil à donner à mon fils. Vous n'avez jamais eu ce droit. Alors maintenant, vos parents, vos amis et vous-même allez faire demi-tour et retournez dans votre monde. Nous ne voulons pas de vous en ce lieu. » Regina se montre sèche et tranchante. Le passé remonte trop rapidement à son goût et cette visite tombe mal.

Mia comprend enfin la situation, Henry ne lui a rien caché de sa vie même si au début, elle a eu du mal à l'admettre et à ne pas le prendre pour un fou. Mais elle a dû se rendre à l'évidence face aux preuves. Aujourd'hui, elle est habituée à ces personnages et à leur mode de vie. a tendance à utiliser la magie quand elle veut quelques chose et que personne ne répond positivement. Henry l'a utilisé qu'une fois pour que Mia arrêter de nier l'évidence. Donc l'adolescente sait qu'ils sont hors du commun et qu'à la base, ils ne sont pas de ce monde. Mais cela lui convient et elle aime voir en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide. » Emma reprend la parole, Regina lui lance un regard noir mais elle ne se démonte pas. « La ville nous a rejeté, les habitants ont gardé la mémoire par miracle mais on ne sait pas comment faire pour reprendre notre vie. On a essayé de trouver des solutions mais tout est voué à l'échec. Je pense... Je pense que tu es la seule qui peut nous permettre... »

« Il est hors de question que je vous vienne en aide... »

« Vous vous prenez pour qui ? » Henry coupe sa mère sans aucun remord, il veut prendre sa défense, défendre son honneur et vider son sac. « Vous vous dites des héros mais vous êtes des personnes sans âme et sans cœur. Snow, tu es responsable de tant de malheurs mais tu as su tourner les situations à ton avantage. Tu as détruit la vie de ma mère, tu lui mets sur le dos ton malheur. Mais je vais vous rappeler certains détails, ma mère a souffert par ta faute, elle a été mariée à un homme qui lui a pris sa virginité par ta faute, il l'humiliait et toi tu ne faisais rien. Trop heureuse d'avoir un petit chien. Ton père a abusé de ma mère et tu n'as jamais rien fait. Il se moquait d'elle devant le peuple et tu en souriais. Dois-je te rappeler que si tu as croisé ton véritable amour, c'est grâce à elle ? Dois-je te rappeler que si Emma existe, c'est grâce à elle ? Certes son but n'était pas cela, mais ses actions ont donné lieu à ton bonheur. Ha et le sort qu'elle a lancé... Ce fameux sort, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je ne serais pas venu au monde. Elle s'est battue car elle a souffert et qu'elle voulait une belle fin, une belle fin que tu lui as privé. Mais elle a lutté de toutes ses forces. Grincheux a rejeté l'amour et il est devenu horrible avec les gens. Le traites-vous de monstre ? Non, le pauvre, c'est votre ami. Ruby a tué des gens, elle a tué sa propre mère, pour toi Snow, mais personne ne lui en veut. La fée bleue est un être qui doit lutter pour le bonheur des autres, elle doit faire de son mieux pour les autres, mais elle a abandonné Regina, au point où elle a banni la fée Clochette. David n'est pas prince, c'est un usurpateur. Il est berger et c'est tout. Et savez-vous que a guerre qui avait lieu dans votre monde aurait pu s'arrêter ? Ma mère a proposé un marché à votre chère Snow, mais David a refusé et Snow aussi. La paix aurait pu régner. Vous êtes tous des pantins... » Henry se tait quelques seconds, le temps que toutes ces information atteignent chacun. Quelques personnes commencent à se décaler pour ne plus être proche de Snow et des siens. Un choc s'empare d'eux et ils comprennent que leur malheur n'est pas à cause de Regina, ils ont été manipulé. Regina essaie d'envoyer des ondes d'apaisement à son fils mais sa rage est telle qu'elles s'écroulent. Mia est fier de son petit-amie, elle lui prend la main pour lui montrer son soutient. « Toi, qui te dis ma mère. Tu m'as abandonné à la naissance puis tu as recommencé il y a quelques années. Tu as choisi tes parents à ton amour, ta famille. On était bien tous les trois mais tu as fait tout exploser sans aucune raison. Tu viens chez moi pour demander de l'aide à ma mère. Vous êtes des ingrats. »

Le silence règne à présent, chacun dans leur propre pensée, certains abasourdis, d'autres déçus. La réalité a éclaté, leur héros ne sont pas tels qu'ils se montrent. Le groupe est divisé en deux puis un homme apparaît, Gold marche avec sa canne, il salue Henry puis s'approche de Regina.

« Ton départ a changé notre vie. La ville s'est dégradée, elle est tombée en ruine. Des tentions ont fait surface, j'ai conscience que tu es la cœur de notre ville. » Regina plante son regard dans celui de Gold. Elle se tient comme la reine qu'elle était et elle ne veut pas perdre de sa superbe. Son fils a restauré la vérité, il l'a défendu et il s'est soulevé contre tous. Mia n'est pas partie en courant, elle fait front aussi. Et est blottie contre elle. Ces personnes sont sa famille, cette famille qu'elle a tant souhaité. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas revenir, que tu nous veux hors de ta vie. Et je le comprends comme je l'accepte, j'ai fait des erreurs, de graves erreurs. Et les gens ne sont pas au courant de la pire. Je veux te proposer un marché, tu n'es pas obligée de l'accepter. Si tu refuses, je ferais mon possible pour réparer mes erreurs envers toi. C'est une promesse. Sauves-nous, redonnes vie à StoryBrooke et une fois fait, j'efface la mémoire des habitants. Ils oublieront ton existence. De ce fait, plus personne ne viendra sonner à ta porte. Et je te ferai un cadeau, j'effacerai les pires moments de ta vie, je te ferai oublier Snow. Tu pourras vivre comme nous tous, ton passé ne sera plus un poids. »

Regina n'en croit pas ses oreilles, son ancien ennemi lui propose un marché tentant mais elle doute d'accepter. Puis elle sent l'attention du monde sur elle et elle ne supporte pas cela. A présent, l'ancienne reine aime la tranquillité et vivre sa vie paisiblement. Dans ses réflexions, son regard se pose sur son fils, Mia et Isabella. Ces trois personnes peuvent l'aider à réfléchir convenablement et prendre la bonne décision, car à présent ce sont les seules personnes qui comptent pour elle. Regina tente d'assembler les pièces du puzzle et quand elle pense trouver une réponse, une voix s'interpose et remet en doute sa décision.

« C'est toi qui nous a envoyé dans ce monde, c'est toi qui a jeté ce sort. Alors tu vas nous aider et sans marché. » Snow se croit tout permis encore une fois et elle pense qu'en agissant ainsi, Regina obéira.

« Mizante. » Isabella pointe encore la princesse du doigt puis un vent froid se propage. Les personnes qui ont osé mettre un pied dans la maison se trouvent propulser au loin et la porte se ferme d'un coup.

Henry sourit face à cette magie puis il se tourne vers sa petite soeur en lui souriant. Malgré son jeune âge, elle est très intelligente et protège les siens comme lui. Henry est fier d'elle mais tout d'un coup, il réalise qu'une personne est toujours présente puis deux. Regina a les sourcils froncés et s'interroge sur l'acte de sa famille. Gold et Emma fixent la porte fermée et se questionne sur leur présence alors que les autres ont été envoyé loin d'ici.

« Bon, je crois que notre soirée tombe à l'eau. Regina, puis-je préparer un repas ? » Mia veut détendre l'atmosphère, elle a peur que la maison explose à cause du tempérament des Mills.

« Heu... Oui... Henry va dans la cuisine aussi et amène ta sœur. Je dois discuter avec Miss Swan et Rumple. »

Vu le regard de sa mère, l'adolescent a conscience qu'il doit obéir sans un mot alors il prend Isabella et part en jetant un regard noir à Emma. L'ancienne reine fait quelques pas vers le bar du salon puis remplit deux verres avec du Whisky. Elle en tend un à Gold et garde l'autre pour elle.

Emma est surprise d'être enfermée dans cette maison. A son arrivée dans cette ville, elle s'était doutée que les choses allaient se passer de manière incontrôlable, qu'elle devrait se battre pour que Regina accepte. Mais tout a évolué de manière surprenante, elle se trouve coincée entre ses murs avec la famille qu'elle a abandonné, avec Gold et ces deux filles qui lui sont inconnus. La plus jeune lui est familière, les traits de son visage sont les mêmes que Regina et le cœur de la sauveuse se compresse dans sa poitrine. Cet enfant représente ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec l'ancienne reine, représente ce destin qu'elle a ignoré, la peur qui l'a enchaîné et sa fuite. Emma a toujours regretté son choix, dès qu'elle est partie, elle a su qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Mais à la place de s'écouter, elle a continué à mener son chemin. Elle est donc là dans ce salon où elle se devine mal venue, le regard de Regina lui fait comprendre que sa présence n'est pas souhaitée. Mais Emma ne veut pas s'arrêter là, elle espère profiter de la situation pour reconquérir cette femme. Une femme qu'elle n'a jamais oublié, une femme qu'elle aime encore et qu'elle voit dans ses rêves. Mais le combat va être compliquer, semer d'embûches et long. Car Regina n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller, n'est pas du genre à pardonner et à passer outre, elle est fière et se protège plus que de raisons. La sauveuse a conscience que cette femme n'est pas la seule qu'elle doit reconquérir, il y a Herny aussi. L'adolescent qui semble avoir mûri, grandi et à la porte de l'âge d'adulte. Emma a senti un vent de fierté se propager en elle quand l'adolescent a défendu Regina comme un preux chevalier. Elle a jalousé son fils car elle n'a jamais été capable de réagir ainsi, de défendre celle qu'elle aime envers et contre tous. Sa peur d'être rejeté l'a poussé à choisir le mauvais chemin. La sauveuse pose son regard sur l'ancienne reine qui boit son verre avec élégance. Emma se sent happer par cette beauté pure et qui ne décline pas au fil des années. Cette femme si forte et fragile à la fois qui a pris son cœur et qui à l'heure d'aujourd'hui la rend folle. Emma soupire de frustration car ça fait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle est en ce lieu et elle a qu'une envie, embrasser Regina avec passion et amour. Mais elle doit se contenir car elle se fera repousser avec violence et que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.

Regina sent les regards qu'Emma pose sur elle mais elle préfère les ignorer car ils la renvoient à sa souffrance, à cette perte qu'elle a subi. Et elle ne veut pas sombrer à nouveau, elle qui vient juste d'acquérir la paix intérieure, tout peut s'écrouler à nouveau à cause de cette venue. Mais Regina doit penser à son fils et à sa fille, à leur bonheur et pour cette raison, elle se retombera dans les filets de la sauveuse, elle se montrera distante et froide. Se protéger et protéger les siens sont ses mots d'ordre. L'ancienne reine pose son verre, il est temps de mettre les choses à plat.

« Je dois avouer que ce marché est alléchant et qu'avant l'intervention de Snow j'allais accepter... » Gold va prendre la parole mais Regina lève une de ses mains pour lui ordonner de se taire. « Je n'ai jamais compris la raison de ton acharnement sur ma personne. Tu aurais pu trouver un apprenti autre que moi mais tu as fait en sorte que je tombe en me réfugiant vers toi. Et aujourd'hui, tu veux que mon passé soit inexistant. Tu essaies de chercher le pardon, j'ai pu le lire dans tes yeux. Mais si tu veux que j'aide cette ville, j'exige la vérité. »

Gold garde la silence, la vérité, il n'est pas capable de la dévoiler. Il est trop lâche et peureux. Car il sait que Regina est plus puissante que lui même si il a toujours hurlé le contraire. L'ancienne reine soupire face à ce refus et boit donc une gorgée de son Whisky. Emma continue de fixer son ancienne amante, elle la détaille sous toutes les coutures tout en priant pour que personne ne le remarque pourtant Regina l'a constaté depuis le début. La sauveuse sent cette tension, elle ressent toutes ces émotions et elle veut juste être près de Regina, la supplier de lui pardonner mais elle a fait un choix et elle doit se montrer patiente.

« Votre présence m'exaspère et j'aurais aimé vous mettre dehors comme des malpropres mais nous sommes coincés dans cette demeure. Et je ne peux rien faire contre. J'ai qu'un souhait vous ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie de famille, ni celle de mes enfants. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici alors faites vous tout petit. Car je ne peux pas contrôler mes enfants et si vous faites un pas de travers, vous risquez d'être surpris. » Regina stoppe ses paroles pour que son attention se fixe sur Emma. « Quoi que vous, vous pouvez vous comporter normalement, je ressentirai une joie intense de voir votre blouson prendre feu ou vos cheveux virés de couleurs... Alors ne vous gênez pas surtout. »

Suite à cela, Regina laisse ses deux invités seules pour rejoindre sa famille. Elle aperçoit Henry jouer avec Isabella tandis que Mia prépare le repas, elle va entrer dans la pièce quand une phrase la fige.

« Je voudrais la tuer de mes propres mains. Lui arracher son cœur... »

« Henry, je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi. » Regina entre enfin dans la cuisine, sa voix résonne dans toute la maison tellement sa colère est grande. « Tu veux me protéger contre vent et marée, tu veux mon bonheur mais pas de cette manière. La haine assombrit notre jugement et notre cœur. Tu dois rejeter cette haine et vivre paisiblement. J'ai fait table rase du passé, je me moque de Snow, son comportement ne m'atteint plus. Je me moque de Miss Swan... »

« Tu mens, je t'entends pleurer la nuit. Par moment, tu dors et tu hurles de douleur... Ils t'ont trop blessé, trop manipulé... Je ne peux pas l'accepter. » Henry parle avec rage.

« Henry, on souffre tous dans ce monde, on doit affronter nos douleurs pour avancer et devenir plus fort face à l'adversité. J'ai tant perdu dans ma vie et... Mais toutes ces épreuves ont donné lieu à notre famille. Et je ne veux pas que cela change. Ta sœur et toi êtes mon bonheur, ma fin heureuse et mon espoir. Ne détruit pas ce qu'on a, à cause de ta haine. Montre-toi un homme comme tu le fais tous les jours. Montre-toi digne. »

Henry baisse sa tête, il entend les mots de sa mère et il veut l'écouter mais une voix l'en empêche et Regina le comprend tout de suite. Elle scrute son fils pour cherche la faille et la raison de tout cela. Elle va pour lui prendre la main mais il se recule en secouant la tête.

« A cause d'eux, je t'ai rejeté. Je t'ai haï et je t'ai fait du mal. Tu m'as toujours aimé et j'ai fui. Tu m'a élevé avec sévérité mais avec douceur. Tu as toujours été présente pour moi et je t'ai renié. Je ne suis pas digne de ton amour, je ne suis pas digne du nom de Mills. Je me suis senti supérieur, alors que tout le monde me manipulait. J'ai cru être mieux que toi mais c'est faux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu alors que je ne le mérite pas ? » Henry est en larme, tout son désarroi s'entend et s'éparpille dans la demeure. Regina prend son fils dans ses bras même si il se débat car il n'est pas méritant de ce geste d'amour.

« Calme-toi mon poussin. Une mère aime son enfant avec un amour sans limite. Tu es mon bébé, tu es mon fils et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es un bon garçon et aimant. Oui, tu as préféré les Charming à moi à une époque. Mais tu n'étais qu'un enfant et tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment. J'ai aussi été manipulée, j'ai tué, j'ai torturé et pourtant tu m'aimes et ta sœur m'aime. L'amour n'a pas de raison, car elle vient du cœur. On ne peut pas dire d'où il vient et le contrôler car il nous dépasse. Henry, je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Il est temps que tu fasses la paix avec toi-même et que tu laisses le passé là où il est. Nous avançons ensemble, nous formons une famille exceptionnelle. Ne la brise pas. » Regina caresse tendrement le dos de son fils alors que lui a son visage sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Ne m'abandonne pas maman. » Henry supplie l'ancienne reine car il a vraiment peurqu'elle le fasse car elle aura ouvert les yeux sur sa personne.

« Jamais mon poussin. Tu es un Mills pour la vie. »

Gold a assisté à toute la scène comme Emma, les deux sentent leur cœur meurtri à cause de la souffrance d'Henry. Leurs agissements ont détruit l'adolescent ainsi que beaucoup de personne. La sauveuse est née pour être une héroïne mais elle est loin de se comporter ainsi. Au lieu de sauver, elle brise, au lieu d'aimer, elle fuit. Son fils est une de ses victime et une victime de ses parents. Jamais, elle ne pourra se pardonner. Il est temps que les choses changent et que les rôles soient rétablis. Elle fait demi-tour pour aller dans le salon. Une soirée riche en émotion pour tout le monde mais une journée qui va changer le destin de chacun. Emma compte parler à Henry le plus vite possible, lui prouver qu'il n'a pas à culpabiliser mais qu'elle oui. Que c'est juste un enfant qui a été perdu et mal aiguillé, un enfant qui n'a pas été la priorité mais qui aurait dû l'être. Il a été au centre de cette guerre et il a reçu tous les coups. Emma se sent encore plus mal, plus responsable face à ces tragédies. Mais au lieu de fuir, elle va prendre ses responsabilités.

Le lendemain matin, Emma a décidé de mettre ses plans à exécution et de rattraper ses erreurs. Elle a décidé de commencer à Henry car il est l'innocent de cette histoire, celui qui mérite d'être aimer et soutenu. La sauveuse avance jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, elle frémit et son instinct lui dit de stopper ses gestes et de faire comme toujours mais elle refuse de l'écouter. Alors elle toque à la porte en espérant qu'il l'écoutera et qu'il la comprendra. Quand elle entend la voix d'Henry, elle entre avec précaution. L'adolescent devient raide quand elle aperçoit Emma, il a cru à la venue de sa mère ou de Mia mais pas de cette femme qui l'a abandonné deux fois. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui ordonner de sortir mais elle l'empêche en le devançant.

« Je te demande juste de m'écouter quelques minutes avant de me pousser dehors. » Voyant que son fils ne lui répond pas, Emma décide de continuer sur sa lancée. «Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes erreurs passées, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et je t'ai blessé. Tu es venu me chercher pour briser le sort de StoryBrooke mais aussi pour me connaître et pour que je sois ta deuxième mère. J'ai essayé de tenir ce rôle, d'être à la hauteur et de répondre à tes demandes. Mais à cause de ce rôle de sauveuse, j'ai perdu pied et mes valeurs. Je n'ai pas su écouter mon cœur, j'ai juste agi comme l'enfant abandonné que j'étais. Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé mes parents, j'en ai perdu mon identité et mes réflexions. Puis je dois t'avouer que j'ai voulu d'avoir pour moi seule, rattraper le temps perdu et te faire oublier mon abandon. Du coup, j'ai tout fait pour évincer Regina et ne pas voir sa souffrance à elle. J'ai brisé votre famille par pur égoïsme. Ensuite, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments concernant ta mère, j'ai vu que je ne la haïssais pas mais que je l'aimais, que je l'aime. Je me suis lancée dans une bataille, celle de la conquérir... J'ai réussi mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas su gérer... J'avais mes parents, mes nouveaux amis, toi et elle. Deux clans qui ne s'appréciaient pas, deux clans qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter réellement... Et j'étais entre deux feu. L'enfant qui a souffert de l'abandon a choisi ses parents au détriment de sa famille. Et je t'ai encore abandonné, je t'ai encore fait souffrir... Je suis désolée Henry, je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais juste être à la hauteur, j'ai voulu qu'on m'aime et pour ça, j'ai fait les mauvais, j'ai été égoïste et je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Tu as été la victime de mes agissements, la victime de mes peurs et de mes blessures... Je te demande pardon... J'aimerai qu'on prenne un nouveau départ toi et moi, que tu puisses comprendre et que tu me fasse de nouveau confiance. »

« Non. » Henry a écouté selon la demande d'Emma mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il souhaite répondre positivement et qu'il compte réfléchir à tout ceci. « Tu as brisé ma mère, tu as choisi ton camps, tu as renié ton amour et ton fils. Que tu aies fait des mauvais choix au début, que tu te sois perdue, c'est une chose, je peux le concevoir. Mais ta fuite, l'anéantissement de maman et ton rejet total de votre amour, non je ne peux pas. Alors maintenant, tu vas sortir de cette chambre. Car je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie et le mal que tu as pu me faire, je m'en moque car j'ai su retrouver le bonheur. J'ai une meilleure vie maintenant, pour moi, ton départ fut bénéfique. Mais je pense à maman et le mal que tu lui as fait, je ne m'en moque pas. Elle était prête à beaucoup de chose pour toi, elle s'est ouverte à toi et tu lui as planté un couteau en plein cœur. Alors si tu as un minimum de respect pour elle, pour moi, laisses-nous tranquilles »

Emma a écouté attentivement chaque mot prononcé par Henry, elle les a encaissé, ne l'a pas interrompu et a subi ce ton froid et hautain. Pourtant la douleur, elle la ressent, à cause de son comportement, elle a perdu son fils et son amour. La sauveuse avait pensé qu'il l'aimerait encore un peu, qu'il voudrait comprendre et accepter mais elle était naïve et trop sûre d'elle. La tête baissée, elle sort de la chambre. Son cœur est lourd et les larmes veulent sortir mais elle ne doit pas flancher, car elle est la cause de tout cela. Elle a parié sur le mauvais cheval, elle a écouté des mensonges et aujourd'hui, elle paye le prix fort. Emma a perdu son amour véritable mais aussi son fils, elle s'est battue pour gagner son affection, pour l'avoir près d'elle pourtant elle a tout fait pour l'écarter de sa vie. Elle n'a jamais su aimer correctement, elle n'a jamais su s'ouvrir réellement et faire les bons choix. Avant, elle ne prêtait pas attention à cela car sa vie ne s'en trouvait pas bouleversé mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Et les conséquences sont amers et douloureuses.


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous remercie pou vos commentaires et vos f répondrai aux commentaires avant chaque chapitre, c'est plus simple pour moi. Car je n'ai pas le temps de répondre en mp.

**Rapberry63** : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire Je t'avoue que d'habitude, je déteste Henry et j'ai le même rêve que toi. Dans ma fic, j'ai voulu le recarder mais d'une autre manière, en le faisant comprendre ses erreurs et en choisissant Regina, cette fois-ci. Pour Snow et David, j'ai plusieurs idées en tête, mais je n'en dirai pas plus:)Ne t'inquiète pas pour Regina, elle a compris et ne compte pas se faire avoir.

**Camlapro **: Merci à toi et pas de souci pour le langage;)

**Guest **: Je ne sais pas pour les chapitres, car au début cette fiction devait être un OS et j'ai écrit beaucoup trop. Je verrai selon la motivation et l'inspiration. Mais à la fin de cette fiction, si l'envie est toujours là je devrais écrire une autre histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas.

**Beautiful Regina **: Pour Henry, ça arrivera très souvent dans ma fic (qu'il défende Regina). Il est temps qu'il agisse ainsi^^. Merci à toi.

**HuddyfanLove **: Oui le petite a la haine et il y a de quoi mdr. Pour Emma, elle va ramer un peu, je pense. Car Regina s'est vraiment blindée. Merci pou ton commentaire.

**Spooky358 **: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Moi aussi pour une fois, j'aime beaucoup Henry.

**Jesson **: Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que dans la série, il est petit mais il n'est pas bête, il ne réfléchit pas comme il faut c'est tout mdr. Rumple ne passera pas à travers les filets là, et oui dans la série, on lui dit rien alors qu'il a fait pire que Regina. En tout cas merci à toi

Voici enfin la suite. Je vais devoir écrire la suite maintenant.

Cela fait une semaine que la maison est enfermée dans ce sort. La cohabitation est difficile, Emma tente de se rapprocher de Regina mais cette dernière l'évite le plus possible. Une tension règne dans la demeure. L'ancienne reine sent sa patience être mise à l'épreuve et cette situation joue sur ses nerfs. Elle souhaite retrouver calme et paix mais tant qu'Emma sera là, elle ne pourra pas acquérir son envie. En cette matinée, la mère de famille est dans la cuisine avec Isabella. Cette dernière est installée dans sa chaise haute et joue avec ses cuillères. Alors que l'ancienne reine prépare le petit déjeuner, Mia fait son apparition, encore en pyjama et ses cheveux bruns avec un mélange de violet qui partent dans tous les sens. Elle salue Regina et prend place. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir encore la bouche qu'une assiette de pan cake atterrit sous son nez.

« J'ai trahi votre confiance. » Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais Regina l'a entendu. Elle arrête tous ses gestes pour observer la jeune fille. « J'ai dormi avec Henry cette nuit. »

« Je sais. » Répond l'ancienne reine en souriant. « Je vous ai entendu discuter dans le salon et sa demande sur ta présence avec lui. Il a eu besoin de la personne qu'il aime et je le conçois. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez rien fait. »

« Comment ? » Mia est abasourdie et soulagée en même temps.

« Ton aura n'a pas changé. Allez mange maintenant. »

L'adolescente sourit, elle a trouvé la belle-mère parfaite comme le petit-ami. Mia est en admiration face à cette femme forte, charismatique et exceptionnelle, la jeune femme est fière d'être considérée comme un membre de cette famille. Elle a tiré le bon numéro. Isabella commence à manger, en mettant de la nourriture de partout sous le sourire rempli de tendresse de Regina. L'ancienne reine a conscience que sa fille est en demande d'attention et que du coup, elle fait son bébé. Isabella est ainsi mais cela ne gâche pas son développent et ses facultés. Henry fait son apparition avec juste le bas de son pyjama, il embrasse sa sœur et sa mère puis prend place. Le petit-déjeuner en famille commence enfin, on peut sentir tout l'amour qui règne entre eux. Mais cette ambiance tombe quand Emma arrive à son tour, la sauveuse ne sait pas comment se comporter face à ces personnes. Au fond d'elle, elle sait que sa place est ici et qu'elle devrait être la second mère. Mais les choses sont différentes. Alors elle se sent mal à l'aise, elle tente de prendre son courage entre deux mains.

« Regina, j'aimerai qu'on ait une conversation. »

L'ancienne reine soupire de lassitude, cela fait sept jours qu'Emma lui fait cette demande mais avec honnêteté, Regina est contre. L'envie d'être seule avec la sauveuse et retourner dans le passé ne l'enchante guère. Pourtant, elle accepte pour le bien-être de tous, si elle continue à ignorer Emma, cette tension augmentera et les enfants continueront d'en souffrir. C'est ainsi que les deux femmes se trouvent dans le bureau de Regina, cette dernière confortablement assise sur son canapé alors qu'Emma fait les cent pas. Cela fait cinq minutes qu'elles sont dans cette pièce sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. L'ancienne reine commence à être agacer par la lâcheté de la sauveuse, cette dernière n'a jamais su faire face et elle n'a pas changé. Regina, énervée, commence à se lever pour retourner vaqué à ses occupations.

« Non ne pars pas... Depuis un moment, je regrette les décisions que j'ai prise... » Emma marche de long en large en faisant des gestes avec ses mains ce qui prouve sa nervosité. « Je n'ai pas su faire face, j'étais terrorisée par mes sentiments, par notre situation... J'avais peur de te perdre, peur de m'attacher encore plus et de faire des erreurs... Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur puis y avait les autres. » Emma se stoppe net d'un coup, réalisant d'un détail important. Elle plante son regard dans celui de Regina en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, des gens qui m'aiment sans condition et qui prennent soin de moi... Tu m'as aimé ainsi, tu m'as offert ce foyer mais mes parents l'ont fait aussi... Tu étais si exceptionnelle envers moi, tu prenais soin de moi... Tu étais exemplaire. » Regina écoute Emma sans l'écouter réellement, elle se moque de cette explication car quoi que la sauveuse puisse dire, l'ancienne reine ne pourra jamais lui pardonner et accepter son retour dans sa vie. « Je m'en suis voulue car je n'étais pas comme toi... A chaque fois que je me rendais chez mes parents, ils parlaient de toi et pas avec des termes sympas... Ils parlaient sans cesse de tes erreurs, de ta façon de manipuler. Alors je me suis mise à douter... Jusqu'au jour, où je t'ai vu parler avec Ruby au Granny's, elle avait un regard sur toi insupportable et elle avait une de ses mains sur ton bras. Tu ne reculais pas et tu rigolais à ses plaisanteries... J'ai pensé que tu me trompais avec elle... Car tu étais devenue distante depuis quelques semaines... Au lieu de te parler, je t'ai quitté car je n'ai pas eu confiance en toi, en nous et à la sincérité de nos sentiments... »

« J'en ai assez entendu. Je préfère couper court à cette conversation, tu as pris la décision de me quitter suite à des doutes de ta part, suite à la manipulation de tes parents et de ton incapacité de te comporter comme une adulte. Tu es une enfant et il est hors de question que je t'écoute encore plus longtemps. On doit cohabiter ensemble le temps que je trouve un contre-sort et je hais cette situation, je hais de devoir te voir tous les jours et je hais de voir à quel point mon fils est mal. Tes parents ont voulu nous séparer et tu les as laissé faire. Ils ont détruit notre couple et tu l'as accepté. Comment veux-tu que je puisse te pardonner ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse t'accepter ? »

Suite à ses paroles, Regina quitte le bureau, excédée par cette conversation. Le discours décousu de la sauveuse l'a blessée et elle s'en veut d'être encore faible face à cette femme sans cœur. Regina décide d'aller dans le grenier de la maison pour se vider l'esprit, toute cette situation est hors de son contrôle et elle ne le supporte pas. L'ancienne reine a vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et de trouver une solution pour que cette situation cesse au plus vite. Isabella a jeté ce sort sans voir les conséquences, elle a agi comme l'enfant qu'elle est mais Regina ne comprend pas le but de tout cela et elle doit le trouver. Elle retrousse les manches de sa veste et commence à se concentrer, toutes les mauvaises ondes sortent de son corps, elle retrouve une certaine sérénité intérieure. Les murs disparaissent comme les meubles et les objets, elle ressent tout l'amour qu'Henry et Isabella lui portent, elle ressent les doutes de Mia et ses interrogations. Regina fronce les sourcils, elle veut en savoir plus car elle devine qu'elle est responsable mais elle décide de se détourner de ces incertitudes et de gérer plus tard. Puis l'ancienne reine aperçoit Emma assise près du bar du salon, le regard lointain et une multitude de pensées. Mais ses sentiments sont clairs et Regina ne les supporte pas, la sauveuse l'aime toujours, d'un amour inconditionnel et l'ancienne reine refuse de l'accepter. Car malgré ces sentiments, la sauveuse a préférer fuir leur domicile, lui briser le cœur et l'abandonner comme une malpropre. Regina a beaucoup souffert dans son existence, elle est devenue mauvaise et elle a volé le cœur de beaucoup de personne. Mais les gens n'ont pas réellement souffert, mort presque sur le coup ou bien manipuler comme des pantins. Elle n'a jamais torturé, elle n'a jamais brisé l'esprit d'une personne. Mais Emma a agi ainsi, elle l'a torturé en lui brisant le cœur, elle a brisé en partant. Et Regina ne peut plus revivre cela, elle ne peut pas entendre, voir et sentir cet amour inconcevable. Alors elle s'éloigne d'Emma et un lien se crée avec Gold. Le sorcier est dans sa chambre, il a son esprit fermée mais Regina se sent happer vers lui et le plus gros secret de l'homme explose au visage de la femme. Et le sort d'Isabella lui devient compréhensive, sauf que Regina doute de pouvoir faire face aux demandes de son enfant, elle ne peut pas gérer toute cette histoire. L'ancienne reine sort du grenier en trombe, depuis une semaine tout devient trop compliquer pour elle et tout le travail qu'elle a fait durant ces années s'effondrent. D'un pas vif, elle va devant l'entrée de sa demeure, une boule de feu dans la main, elle la lance contre la porte d'entrée mais rien ne fait. Le sort est toujours là, donc elle réitère son geste encore et encore. Henry essaie de la résonner mais elle ne l'écoute pas, trop emprise par sa tristesse. L'ancienne reine perd pieds et elle a besoin de sortir de cette maison le plus vite possible. Elle a peur de commettre l'irréparable. Cette voix dans sa tête qui lui murmure que quoi qu'elle fasse la destin se jouera toujours d'elle et que sa vie sera toujours un tissu de mensonges et de manipulations. La même voix qui veut la voir sombrer et redevenir l'Evil Queen, celle contre qui elle lutte depuis des années et dont elle refuse d'écouter.

A bout de force, Regina arrête d'utiliser sa magie contre cette satanée porte, elle transpire et son corps tremble. Henry tient sa sœur dans ses bras, l'air hagard, il ne sait pas pourquoi sa mère s'est effondré ainsi alors il lance un regard noir à Emma. Il va pour dire ses vérités à la sauveuse mais Mia l'en empêche en le forçant à reporter son attention sur Regina. Des larmes coulent sur son visage et elle est comme hypnotisée par Gold. Ce dernier a la tête baissée et il se tient grâce à sa canne. Il sait qu'elle est au courant de tout et que les conséquences vont être fâcheuses. Emma assiste à cette échange silencieux sans savoir comment réagir, elle est tout aussi perdue qu'Henry et Mia. Isabella commence à bouger dans tous les sens, elle veut être près de sa maman et sa magie commence à grésiller mais Henry la bloque. Regina décide de briser le silence.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » Son ton prouve ses blessures et sa vulnérabilité, ses tremblements continuent ainsi que les larmes qui coulent. Gold acquiesce de la tête. « Comment avez-vous pu me faire cela ? Elle et toi, vous vous êtes joués de moi, vous m'avez détruite pour atteindre vos propres objectifs... Tu t'es battu pour retrouver ton fils alors que tu m'avais... Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour mériter des parents aimants ? Pour mériter le bonheur ? Pour qu'on m'aime comme je suis ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te détruire. J'étais contrôlé par le Dark One et ma rage. Je n'ai pas su t'aimer comme il fallait. Je n'ai pas su voir ma chance. Je me suis maudit par rapport à Bae mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu ressentir sur mon comportement envers toi. Je suis désolé. »

L'ancienne reine, à bout de force, s'éclipse dans sa chambre sous le regard des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils ont tous compris ce qu'il venait de se jouer à cet instant. Et chacun s'inquiète profondément pour Regina. Henry dépose sa sœur dans les bras de Mia et court pour retrouver sa mère, la consoler et tout faire pour lui rendre son sourire.

Regina est recroquevillée sur elle-même, cette vérité résonne dans sa tête et la blesse au plus profond de son être. Elle est incapable de faire face, incapable de sortir du positif à ce drame. Elle a envie d'exploser et de détruire cet homme. Il s'est tellement joué d'elle, il s'est servi d'elle pour retrouver son fils, un fils qu'il n'a jamais retrouvé alors qu'elle est sa fille. Un sentiment d'abandon prend possession d'elle, encore une fois, on ne l'a pas aimé. On a rejeté cet enfant apeuré qu'elle était. Elle se rappelle du visage de Gold lors de ses dires, de sa culpabilité et de sa honte, un visage déformé qu'elle souhaite brûlé. Elle a toujours voulu qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, qu'on la voit et qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité avoir des parents aussi noirs. Son cœur saigne et le désarroi s'empare d'elle. Henry essaie d'entrer dans sa chambre, il la supplie de le laisser venir à elle mais elle est trop enfermée dans son malheur pour l'entendre. Sa vie n'a jamais eu de sens, on a juste choisi de son destin pour arriver à des fins. Elle a souffert à cause des envies des autres. Et sans qu'elle ne fasse attention son lit explose en mille morceaux. Elle a perdu le contrôle, sa tristesse la domine entièrement. Son fils tambourine sur la porte, il hurle de plus en plus mais rien n'y fait. Les larmes coulent en abondance et la magie irradie dans tout son corps. Les murs vibrent, les cadres tombent et se brisent. Une bulle se forme autour de l'ancienne reine, une bulle de couleur blanche et noire qui la protège du monde extérieur. La porte de la chambre cède sous les coups d'Henry et il entre en se précipitant vers sa mère mais il se trouve projeter. L'adolescent ne comprend pas, il réitère son geste mais il ne peut atteindre celle qu'il aime. Emma arrive à son tour, son cœur se brise quand elle voit Regina dévastée puis une inquiétude gronde en elle ainsi qu'une immense douleur. Elle ressent l'anéantissement de l'ancienne reine et sa coupure du monde. Puis elle sursaute quand des flammes commencent à danser dans la bulle. Un cri de terreur sort de la bouche d'Henry, il voit sa mère s'enflammer. Emma se concentre donc, elle fait appel à sa magie et à celle de l'adolescent, la seule solution puis avec une concentration extrême, elle s'avance vers la bulle. Sur cette protection, elle aperçoit le visage d'Henry, celui d'Isabella, de Mia et le sien. La sauveuse comprend que rien est perdu, que l'inconscient de Regina s'accroche et lutte. Alors elle pose ses mains sur la bulle, Emma murmure les prénoms de ces personnes et tout explose.

Henry accourt vers sa mère, il la prend dans ses bras et lui parle. Mais elle est inerte. L'adolescent lance un regard désespéré vers Emma pour lui demander de l'aide mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle est aussi perdue que l'adolescent et elle n'a jamais su gérer les cas d'extrême d'urgence. On l'a toujours guidé vers le chemin, vers le comportement à avoir. Elle n'a jamais été seule face à des décisions vitales. Alors, elle se contente de regarder le corps de la femme qu'elle aime inerte. L'adolescent secoue la tête, encore une fois, Emma n'agit pas, elle reste silencieuse et fermée. Déçu ? Il l'est un minimum. En colère ? Il l'est totalement car sa mère est encore la victime des manigances du destin et la pseudo sauveuse ne fait rien. Gold arrive et prend les choses en main. Il demande à Henry de coucher Regina dans son lit et d'apporter un gant froid pour l'installer sur le front de la mère de famille. Une fois cela fait, le sorcier prend place près de sa fille, il ferme les yeux et pose ses mains sur le corps sans vie. Il fait des incantations, les blessures de Regina disparaissent au fur et à mesure, les brûlures guérissent sans laisser de cicatrice. Pourtant, l'ancienne reine ne revient pas à elle, elle est toujours inconsciente et sa respiration est faible. Ce qui inquiète tout le monde, le sorcier s'épuise pour la faire revenir mais rien. Isabella commence à s'énerver, à bouger dans tous les sens et à appeler sa maman. Mia tente de la tenir contre elle pour que la petite ne tombe pas mais elle se débat. Puis Isabella pointe Emma du doigt en disant.

« Tête à maman. »

La sauveuse ne comprend pas la signification de cette phrase. Alors la petite pose un doigt sur sa tempe en disant « Magie. » Et d'un coup, Emma s'écroule. Cette dernière se réveille dans un endroit sombre, il n'y a pas de mur juste des pleurs. La sauveuse essaie de trouver la source mais elle a beau marcher, elle ne trouve rien. Elle est exaspérée et tente de crier pour appeler la source des pleurs mais aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Emma essaie de garder son calme, d'écouter attentivement pour se diriger convenablement dans cette obscurité totale. Une lueur banche apparaît enfin, elle éclaire une petite fille en robe de princesse avec de long cheveux bruns. La petite est en pleure et elle tient fermement une peluche en forme de lapin. Emma avance vers elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer puis elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant. Elle laisse son instinct la dominer et non ses craintes. Il est temps qu'elle fasse ce qu'il faut même si c'est dans un monde inconnu face à une enfant en larme.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Emma est surprise d'entendre le son de sa voix mais elle ne cherche pas le pourquoi du comment car cette fillette a besoin de quelqu'un. Et la sauveuse veut être présente pour elle même si elle ne le connaît pas.

« Maman m'a frappé et elle m'a pris ma respiration. » La voix de la fillette indique un état de peur et de souffrance.

« Pris ta respiration ? » Emma n'aime pas cette réponse et un souvenir vient à son esprit mais elle le rejette le plus loin possible. La sauveuse ne supporte pas de voir des enfants dans cet état à cause des adultes, qui au lieu de les protéger les anéantissent.

« Elle fait de la magie, mais personne ne me croit. Et elle a mis ses mains vers mon cou et plus de respiration. Et elle a ri comme toujours. »

Emma reste sans voix. Comment peut-on presque tuer son enfant ? Une rage prend la sauveuse, elle sert les poings mais se reprend quand elle voit la tristesse de la fillette. Elle tente donc de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais la petite s'évapore. Une autre lueur blanche apparaît pour laisser place à une adolescente. Cette dernière est terrorisée et regarde dans tous les sens, à l'affût et sur ses gardes. Puis la jeune fille aperçoit Emma.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous préviens vous ne pouvez pas me faire du mal en ce lieu.»

« Je suis Emma Swan. Et toi ? Et je te promets que je ne suis pas là pour te blesser ou autre.»

« Regina. Comment avez-vous fait pour être dans cet endroit ? »

« Comment ça ? Quel est cet endroit ? » Emma se traite de tous les noms car elle aurait pu deviner que cette personne est Regina tellement la ressemblance est flagrante. Les yeux sont exactement les mêmes sauf que la souffrance est cachée, à présent, par de la froideur. Que les cheveux de Regina l'adulte sont plus courts.

« Je me réfugie dans ce monde quand la douleur est trop grande. »

« La douleur ? » Ce mot sonne dans la tête d'Emma, un mot qu'elle ne supporte pas et qu'elle ne tolère pas.

« Oui quand mère dépasse encore une limite à mon égard. Quand ses agissements sont trop douloureux. » Emma se rend compte, à cet instant, que du sang coule de la bouche de Regina et que des hématomes sont visibles sur ses bras. La sauveuse n'a jamais su cette partie du passé de Regina car cette dernière a toujours refusé de se confier réellement.

Quand elle va prendre la parole, une nouvelle Regina apparaît, un peu plus vieille, les cheveux en bataille, la respiration allaitante et les larmes aux yeux.

« Regina que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle l'a tué, elle lui a arraché le cœur et j'ai assisté à la scène. Daniel est mort, elle a tué mon véritable amour... J'ai tout perdu... Ma mère a tué Daniel. » Emma comprend que Regina a aimé avant elle, d'un amour profond et que Cora a tué cet homme. La sauveuse n'arrive pas s'en remettre. Tant d'information d'un coup. Elle va pour parler mais le visage de Regina devient haine. « Cette petite peste de Snow m'a trahi car elle veut une autre mère. A présent, je dois me marier avec un homme qui a l'âge de mon père. »

Regina disparaît et Emma réalise que sa mère est fautive, que Snow a causé la descente en enfer de l'ancienne reine. Cette dernière réapparaît, sa robe en sang et des yeux vitreux. Emma tente de l'approcher mais Regina hurle car elle est terrifiée.

« Ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez pas. »

« Regina parles-moi. »

« Je ne voulais pas, il a.. Il a pris ma virginité de force... J'ai lutté, supplié mais il a ri et m'a attaché, je veux mourir. Tuez-moi. »

Emma veut rétorquer mais Regina disparaît et une lumière rouge apparaît et une rire cynique résonne. L'Evil Queen fait son entrée et la sauveuse frisonne.

« Emma Swan, fille de Snow et de ce berger, orpheline, mère indigne et femme sans valeur. »

« Vous me connaissez ? »

« Toutes mes versions vous connaissent, je suis la seule à vous haïr et à vous maudire. Vous êtes aussi pathétique que vos parents et leurs amis. Vous vous faites passer pour les gentils mais vous êtes pourris de l'intérieur. Vous jouez sur les apparences et la faiblesses des gens. »

« He bien vous avez une vision négative de moi. J'ai mes torts mais je ne veux pas briser les gens... »

« Assez. » La voix de Regina se fait puissante et terrifiante. « Vous avez détruit mon autre, vous avez joué avec son cœur et vous lui avez enlevé l'espoir. Vous êtes ignoble. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? » Emma veut oser, pousser l'Evil Queen et comprendre cette situation.

« Si je le fais, je meurs et je le refuse. Malheureusement, vous êtes liée à nous et ça me répugne. » Emma peut le deviner vu le visage de la reine. « A cause de vous, de cet adolescent pitoyable et de cet enfant, je suis enfermée dans cette cage. J'ai tout fait pour en sortir mais tout a été échec et déception. Mais je dois vous remercier et remercier Gold, car une issue est possible à présent. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. » Emma s'avance jusqu'à l'Evil Queen, elle la toise et tente de ne pas montrer son état de peur. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui prendre son existence. Vous êtes morte. »

« Oh non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis bien vivante, je suis juste vouée au silence. Regina a décidé de me faire taire quand Henry est entré dans sa vie et se fut pire quand vous lui avez avoué vos sentiments. Pourtant depuis votre départ, j'ai accès à ses pensées... Et c'est écœurant mais intéressant. » L'Evil Queen sourit pensant avoir toutes les cartes en main. « Savez-vous que vous êtes sa second chance ? Daniel fut son premier véritable amour et vous êtes son second. Mais vous avez gâché vos chance. Elle vous haït à présent. » La reine prend une grande inspiration. « Savez-vous les raisons de votre enfermement dans la demeure de mon autre ? Et ce qui a poussé ce stupide enfant à vous garder ? » Emma secoue négativement la tête, elle essaie de ne pas sourire car les informations que la reine lui donne, lui prouve qu'elle peut récupérer la femme qu'elle aime et retrouver son amour. « Car vous êtes sa mère au même titre que moi. » Emma écarquille les yeux et elle fait le calcul pour savoir si c'est vrai. Mais Isabelle a environ deux ans alors que Regina a quitté StoryBrooke, il y a plus de trois ans. « Vous vous demandez comment cela est-ce possible. Je vais vous répondre. Lors d'une nuit, vous avez rêvé de mon corps et mon hôte a fait de même, ce rêve est devenu réalité. La magie s'est mélangée et Isabella a été créée. »

Emma se décompose sur place, elle est mère pour la second fois et elle n'a pas été à la hauteur encore. Sa fuite lui a enlevé la chance d'être heureuse et de vivre comme elle le mérite, de prendre soin des siens et d'avoir sa fin heureuse. Ses mains commencent à trembler et son regard se perd dans celui de l'Evil Queen. Elle peut y déceler toute la vérité et une joie intense de lui asséner ce couteau. La reine a touché sur un point qui fait terriblement mal mais la sauveuse se ressaisit rapidement. Car elle a toutes ses chances de vivre comme elle le veut au plus profond de son cœur. Un sourire prend possession de ses lèvres.

« Je suis maman. Cette petite a été créée grâce à l'amour qu'on se porte donc rien n'est perdu... »

« Oh mais vous vous trompez ma chère. Regina ne pourra jamais vous faire confiance comme avant. Si vous êtes dans ce monde, c'est que la petite a décidé de vous faire comprendre les choses mais elle savez que vous alliez me retrouver. Et que j'allais briser votre petit rêve pitoyable. Nous méritons mieux que vous. »

La sauveuse percute enfin, l'Evil Queen n'est pas si Evil que cela, son but est juste de protéger Regina et la pousser vers leur protection. Emma est une menace car en faisant parti de leur vie, elle peut les faire souffrir et le reine le refuse. En même temps, la sauveuse ne peut pas l'en blâmer car par le passé, elle a agi ainsi. Elle s'approche de la reine en souriant avec désolation.

« Je suis désolée pour mes agissements futurs, je m'excuse pour le mal que je vous ai causé. Je suis un être humain et j'ai réagi avec mes propres blessures. Vous en avez aussi et j'ai pu les apercevoir, alors je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas cherché à vous comprendre, je n'ai pas cherché à contredire mes parents et maintenant je l'ai compris. Je me battrai pour vous et pour vous prouver mes bonnes intentions. Vous n'avez pas à vous méfier de moi... »

Tout disparaît d'un coup et Emma se retrouve dans la chambre d'Henry, Regina se réveille doucement en se frottant le front. La sauveuse est un peu perdue mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler un vent se met à souffler autour des habitants et des invités de la maison. L'ancienne reine pose une main sur son cœur et sourit tristement. Cette journée a été riche en émotion mais maintenant tout prend fin. La femme quémande sa fille et la petite vient dans ses bras en se blottissant. Une nouvelle force prend possession de Regina, son regard tendre se pose sur ses enfants et Mia, leur vie va pouvoir recommencer et elle pourra éviter de voir les méchants de son histoire.

« Vous pouvez partir à présent. Le sort est rompu et celui de StoryBrooke aussi. »

Emma et Gold sont abasourdis par la nouvelle, ils cherchent à comprendre mais Regina ne dit rien, elle se lève doucement en les évitant puis elle ordonne à Henry et Mia de la suivre. Juste quand elle quitte la pièce sa porte d'entrée explose, Snow et David font leur apparition épée à la main.

« Où avez-vous enfermé notre fille, sorcière ? »

Regina tourne sa tête vers Snow en souriant, ce que personne ne sait, c'est que plus rien ne peut l'atteindre, ses émotions se sont fermées aux autres, seul l'amour qu'elle a pour les siens restent intacte. D'un geste de la main, elle plaque le couple contre le mur et s'approche d'eux.

« Je vais dévoiler ton secret petite Snow. Celui que tu caches si bien à tes amis et à ton cher mari. Celui que tu tais au plus profond de ton être. » Regina rigole ce qui fait frémir les intrus, Emma reconnaît l'Evil Queen mais elle pense rêver. Henry lui est satisfait des réactions de sa mère, elle se protège enfin comme il faut. « Depuis ton enfance, ton cœur est aussi noir que le charbon. Il n'est pas pur, tu as été égoïste, tu t'es crue supérieur aux autres et tu as détruit beaucoup de vie. Oui, grâce à ton amour pour James, tu as conçu la sauveuse, un enfant de magie. Mais cela ne change en rien ta condition. Tu es pire que moi car je fais face à ce que je suis et j'accepte mes actes. Je ne me cache pas derrière des faux semblants. » Regina retire le cœur de Snow et le montre à tout le monde Les personnes sont choquées par la découverte. Leur princesse a un cœur noir, certains secouent a tête en signe de dénégation. Puis la reine remet l'organe à sa place en souriant malicieusement. «Assumes maintenant. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre ville de crasseux et je vous conseille de le faire au plus vite, vous êtes indésirables en ce lieu. »

Snow et David tombent lourdement au sol et contre toute attente, personne ne vient les aider Un regard méfiant plane sur eux et ils ont compris que plus rien ne sera pareil. Ils vont devoir faire face et s'expliquer ainsi que faire pénitence. Emma va pour rejoindre Regina mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas agir pour l'instant et qu'elle va devoir faire preuve de patience. Elle part mais ne fuit pas, elle doit régler certains problèmes avant de reconquérir Regina, elle doit devenir une adulte responsable, stable et seine pour rendre la femme qu'elle aime heureuse et comblée. La sauveuse a conscience que son départ n'est pas définitif mais un pas vers sa propre guérison, rencontrée les anciennes versions de Regina lui ont fait comprendre que son passé est trop présent. Il l'empêche d'avancer comme il se doit et pour que son avenir soit prospère et heureux, Emma doit faire les choses bien et ne plus reculer.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ou bonjour, je suis désolée pour ce retard mais ma vie me prend beaucoup de temps. Cette partie est un peu longue, je ne voulais pas couper brutalement, enfin pour moi ce chapitre est entier et il ne pouvait se couper avant.

Spooky : Je te remercie pour ce commentaire, Snow et Charming, j'ai un peu du mal avec ces personnages. Mais peut-être que les choses changeront au fil de chapitre, pour le moment, je ne sais pas. Emma va ramer, oui et il va devoir subir des choix de Regina.

Jesson : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai adoré aussi écrire ce chapitre, voir les différentes étapes de la vie de Regina et son monde de défense.

Camlapro :Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'avoue que j'aime écrire des instants tristes car à la sortie, il y a l'espoir

HuddyfanLove :Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, ça fait du bien d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Regina. Et ce qu'Emma a appris servira, je pense mais plus tard.

Raspberry 63 : Ton commentaire est génial, je te remercie et merci de prendre le temps de commenter. Ca fait chaud au cœur.

Voici la suite pour vous.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le départ d'Emma et les siens, Regina se tient debout devant la baie vitrée, une tasse entre ses mains. L'ancienne reine se souvient du départ du sorcier et de la sauveuse, Gold a tenté de rester en Australie pour rattraper ses erreurs passées. Mais Regina a été ferme et lui a ordonné de partir loin d'elle que sa présence la rendait malade et qu'elle était à deux de perdre le contrôle. Alors qu'Emma est partie sans sourciller mais avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. En cet instant, Regina ressent beaucoup d'émotions, elle en veut à ces deux êtres tout en sentant une affection particulière pour eux. Malgré les confits qui avaient lié Gold à Regina, un respect profond a toujours été présent entre les deux. Dans son égoïsme sans limite, le sorcier l'a soutenu lors de certaines épreuves et il lui a permis d'adopter Henry. Certes, l'ancienne rein n'est pas au courant de toutes ses manipulations sinon ces sentiments étranges n'existeraient pas. Puis elle a compris qu'elle a un demi-frère dans ce monde, un homme étranger, qui a fui ce père, ce monstre. Un homme qui n'est pas au courant de leur affiliation et qui pense être seul. Regina ressent cette envie de le connaître, d'agrandir sa famille. Elle a ce besoin d'avoir un lien avec ce demi-frère et qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre. La mère de famille hésite à contacter Gold pour avoir des informations et retrouver cet homme. Puis Emma vient dans l'esprit de Regina, cette femme qui a brisé son cœur, qui l'a renvoyé face à sa destinée et ses peines. Mais cette femme qu'elle a tant aimé et qu'au fond d'elle, elle aime encore. Mais Regina ne veut pas retomber dans ce schéma, dans cette vie de couple et dans cette tendresse. Car elle a conscience que cela se terminera un jour et qu'elle souffrira de nouveau. A quoi cela sert-il d'ouvrir son cœur à une autre personne ? Le faire pour sa famille n'est pas un souci mais pour autrui, Regina le refuse.

Henry a vu les troubles silencieux de sa mère et il maudit les habitants de StoryBrooke car il hait la voir ainsi et il se sent impuissant. Chaque jour, il essaie de la soutenir et de la pousser à se confier mais elle reste fermée, le regard lointain. Certes quand elle s'occupe de lui et de sa sœur, elle sourit et elle prend son rôle à cœur. Mais l'adolescent voit qu'une partie d'elle est hantée et qu'elle n'arrive pas à se remettre de cette venue. Emma a encore brisé sa mère, l'Evil Queen s'est frayée un chemin et sa mère est devenue un peu plus froide avec les autres, les remettant à leur place. Mais Henry ne s'inquiète pas car elle n'utilise pas la magie et rigole par moment. L'adolescent la fixe tandis que Isabella joue avec ses jouets en silence. La petite sent aussi les ressentis de sa mère, un lien magique réunit les trois avec d'autres personnes mais elle est la seule à s'en rendre compte pour le moment. Regina lâche un soupire et se retourne pour apercevoir ses enfants, Henry a un regard inquiet et elle déteste cela mais pour le moment, elle ne peut pas le rassurer. Car elle a conscience qu'un nouveau chemin doit être entrepris et qu'elle va prendre un gros risque. Elle se dirige vers son téléphone et le prend fébrilement, elle hésite quelques seconds puis avec courage elle compose un numéro. Le combiné à son oreille, elle patiente en ruminant. Quand elle va raccrocher une voix féminine retentit.

« Allô ? » L'ancienne reine ne peut plus reculer, malgré ses mains qui tremblent, elle répond avec hautain.

« Pouvez-vous dire à Monsieur Gold qu'une personne souhaite lui parler ? »

« Oui mais de la part de qui ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. Contentez-vous de transmettre le message. » Belle soupire mais obéit face à cette cliente exigeante. Regina marche dans tous les sens alors qu'Henry tente de comprendre cet appel soudain.

« Rumpelstiltskin au téléphone. »

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, je veux savoir où se trouve ton fils. Et immédiatement. »

Henry a le souffle coupé comme Gold, personne ne s'est attendue à cette demande. L'adolescent se lève avec hésitation et se dirige vers sa mère, elle donne l'impression d'être un lion en un cage. Il a peur qu'elle explose à tout moment donc il lui prend la main et la force à s'asseoir. Puis il va chercher Isabella et l'installe sur les jambes de leur mère. L'instinct maternel dominant Regina, elle sert sa fille contre elle et sourit à son fils. Ce dernier est un homme qui prend soin des siens et l'ancienne reine est fière de lui. Elle lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et le remercie en silence. Puis Gold reprend la parole.

« Si tu me demandes cela, c'est que tu sais que je suis en possession du globe... Depuis des années, j'hésite à l'utiliser car j'ai ouvert les yeux mais pour toi, je vais le faire. » Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sorcier reprend la parole. « Il est à New-York, rue Saint Leonard. Le numéro c'est le 15. Regina, j'aimerai... »

L'ancienne reine raccroche ne voulant pas discuter avec ce père indigne, elle n'a pas envie de perdre du temps car elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire à présent. Elle se met sur ses deux jambes en embrassant le front de sa fille.

« Henry tu as une heure pour demander à Mia si elle veut nous accompagner à New-York et à faire tes affaires. Nous partons dans cette ville méconnue aujourd'hui. »

Regina va dans sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages, encore une fois, elle fonce vers l'inconnu mais elle en a besoin. Elle doit se retrouver et comprendre son existence en faisant la connaissance de ce frère. Pour que sa famille soit heureuse et sereine, elle doit faire ce qui est bon pour elle.

Trois jours plus tard, l'ancienne reine fixe cette porte en jouant avec ses doigts. Elle ressent une angoisse mais elle ne veut pas faire demi-tour, sa décision est prise et rien ne pourra l'empêcher de toquer. Elle souhaite changer son existence et trouver une personne solide sur qui s'appuyer. Cette personne est sûrement là, derrière ces murs. Elle inspire profondément, et lève sa main. Son destin est scellé et elle prie pour ne pas être déçue et souffrir. Regina souhaite juste être heureuse et libre. Elle frappe contre ce bois dur et entend des pas se précipiter pour l'ouvrir. Un homme fait son apparition, un bouc rasé de près, les cheveux courts et des petites pommettes. Regina cherche inconsciemment des points communs avec ce demi-frère, voir s'ils se ressemblent et si une alchimie peut naître entre eux. Elle a conscience qu'elle doit parler, se présenter mais le courage diminue au fil des seconds. La mère de famille aime avoir le contrôle mais avec toute honnêteté, ce contrôle n'a jamais existé. Elle vit dans un faux rêve et il est temps qu'elle fasse face à tout.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger... J'aimerai discuter avec vous si vous me le permettez et si vous avez du temps. »

L'homme fixe Regina avec incrédulité et il se questionne sur ses ressentis, elle n'est qu'une étrangère mais il a l'impression qu'ils sont liés. Alors, il ouvre la porte en grand pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Une voix le prévient que cette venue n'est pas anodine et qu'en laissant cette femme entrer, elle va bouleverser sa vie et que plus rien ne sera pareil. Il lui propose de s'asseoir ce qu'elle accepte puis il prend en face d'elle. Aucun des deux n'osent parler, ils se regardent et tentent de lire en l'autre. Neal comprend que cette inconnue a peur de prendre la parole, alors il décide de faire le premier pas. Avec une question stupide mais c'est un pas.

« Vous m'êtes familière, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me nomme Regina Mills et nous sommes liés par une personne que nous détestons tous les deux. »

Neal arque un sourcil et cherche à comprendre cette description. Il ne sait pas qui peut les lier car il n'est pas de ce monde.

« J'en doute. Je suis une personne différente et j'ai peur que vous fassiez fausse route. J'aimerai vous aider...»

« Mon père est un sorcier qui a manipulé et tué de nombreuses personnes. Il s'est servi de moi pour retrouver son fils perdu. Il m'a menti en cachant qu'il était mon père, il ne me voyait pas car il vous voulait vous. Il s'est servi de mes douleurs, de mes peurs et il a attisé ma haine. Il a agi ainsi pour que je jette un sort et que je nous envoie dans ce monde Son seul but est vous. »

Neal reste sans voix, son père n'a pas évolué, il a rejeté tout le monde pour le pouvoir et il continue. Ce qui le surprend est de découvrir qu'il a une sœur car oui cette femme est sa sœur. Il ne faut pas être intelligent pour comprendre cela. Il soupire à cause du comportement de son père et non de cette nouvelle. Au fond de lui, un espoir naît, celui de ne plus être seul et être en contact avec une personne qui a sûrement les facultés de le comprendre et d'entendre son désarroi.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous forcer à retrouver cet homme. Je veux... Je veux juste vous connaître... Enfin, cela peut paraître soudain et effrayant... J'en suis désolée... »

« Ne vous excusez pas. Je vous avoue que cette nouvelle est surprenante mais pas forcément déplaisante. La seule chose que je souhaite c'est que mon... Notre père ne sache pas où je me trouve et ce que je fais. Cet homme est de la pire espèce, il se bat pour me retrouver mais c'est à cause de ses agissements si je suis dans ce monde. Il m'a fait une promesse et il n'a pas su la tenir. » Neal se lève sous le coups de l'énervement, ce passé est encore trop douloureux pour lui, malgré les siècles écoulés. Et saans qu'il ne comprenne la raison, il se dévoile devant Regina sans se cacher. « Je n'étais qu'un enfant et j'avais peur de son comportement, il était maléfique et je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi. Tout le monde me rejetait car les parents et les enfants étaient effrayés à l'idée d'être assassiner par les mains de cette bête. Je voulais juste être un garçon épanoui et heureux, alors je lui ai proposé un marché qu'il a accepté... Mais quand il a dû payer son dû... La perte de sa magie... Il m'a abandonné sans sourciller... Et maintenant, il me recherche... Et il a fait souffrir son autre enfant, c'est insupportable, quand va-t-il cessé ? »

Neal se laisse tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil en se frottant le visage. Rumpelstiltskin a eu deux enfants et les a détruit les deux. L'homme aurait aimé que son père prenne du plomb dans la cervelle mais apparemment cela est trop demandé. Regina a écouté son frère attentivement, en face d'elle, se trouve un homme blessé par son passé et rongé par les agissements de son paternel. A dire vrai, elle le comprend très bien sachant que sa propre mère l'a détruite. Les parents négligents et empris par le pouvoir, elle connaît que trop bien. L'ancienne reine se met debout, elle veut se confier à son frère, avoir une personne qui peut admettre qui elle est et ce qu'elle a fait. Elle souhaite que cet homme l'accepte totalement et la soutienne. Regina voit ce frère comme une dernière chance, sa dernière lumière mais une peur vient l'enchaîner, car il peut la rejeter.

Toutes les personnes qui sont entrées dans sa vie l'ont fait souffrir et ceux sont joués d'elle alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Neal ressent ce stresse, il fixe Regina et il peut déceler toute sa peine. Deux mômes abandonnés au profit du pouvoir, deux mômes brisés par la magie, il a mal au cœur pour cette inconnue, cette sœur... Il ressent un sentiment nouveau, une envie de protéger cette femme, de la prendre sous son aile pour l'aider à être heureuse et se débarrasser de cette souffrance.

« Avez-vous des pouvoirs ? » La question de Neal perturbe Regina et accentue son mal à l'aise. Pourquoi cette interrogation ? Elle plante son regard dans celui de son frère et acquiesce de la tête, le mensonge est inutile.

« C'est lui qui vous a appris ? »

« Oui, il a eu besoin de moi pour te retrouver et il n'était pas assez puissant. Ma rage et ma haine ont permis à développer ma puissance magique. »

« Elle vous ronge cette magie ? » Neal utilise un ton doux pour ne pas effrayer sa sœur, il a conscience de la déstabiliser mais une idée a surgi dans sa tête.

« Oui car je ne la contrôle pas et je m'en suis servie que pour faire le mal. Je suis en contrôle permanent et j'entends cette voix qui me pousse à lâcher prise, à baisser ma garde... Je suis exténuée mais je dois continuer à lutter pour mes enfants. »

« Oh tu es mère ? » Le tutoiement est soudain mais aucun de deux ne s'en rendent compte, trop pris par ce lien qui commence à naître entre eux et cet espoir qu'ils cherchent en l'autre.

« Oui d'un jeune adolescent et d'une petite fille. Ils sont ma lumière et ma béquille, je ferai tout pour eux. »

« Tu as de la chance, j'aimerai être père un jour... »

« Tu es un oncle à présent... » Regina se fige, la femme si sûre d'elle en surface n'existe pas face à cet homme. Elle écarquille les yeux suite à ses dires et elle tente de se rattraper. « Enfin... »

« Oui, je le suis et j'aimerai bien les connaître, si tu es d'accord. J'ai une famille et je souhaite être présent pour vous. »

Regina sourit, son frère lui a ouvert sa porte et un nouveau chapitre peut être écrit. Elle est soulagée et beaucoup plus détendue. Elle va pouvoir créer sa famille, une grande famille, ses enfants et son frère. Elle ne peut rêver mieux pour le moment, elle qui a toujours voulu être aimer enfin de compte. Et à présent, elle l'est par ses deux amours, Henry et Isabella et elle peut espérer que Neal l'aimera comme un frère. Les deux continuent à parler de leur vie respective et après trois longues heures, une décision est prise. Le frère va suivre sa sœur en Australie car lui aussi souhaite refaire sa vie suite à une déception amoureuse. Cela peut paraître aux yeux des humains rapide et insensé mais les deux pensent que c'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde et pour débuter cette nouvelle vie convenablement.

Trois mois plus tard, le soleil brille dans toute sa splendeur imposant une chaleur infernale. L'océan joue avec son humeur du moment faisant éclater ses vagues avec brutalité sur le sable. Peu de personne ose sortir de leur demeure à cause de cette température étouffante et rare sont ceux qui veulent défier cette eau gigantesque, trop peureux. Henry lui a décidé de s'amuser, il prend un malin plaisir à glisser sur les vagues avec sa planche, comme un adolescent épanoui. Mia, quand à elle, est restée sur la terrasse de la maison des Mills avec Isabella, préférant être à l'ombre avec des boissons rafraîchissantes. Mais, l'adolescente a une vue magnifique sur la plage, les palmiers et si elle force sur sa vue, elle peut apercevoir Henry et sa longue chevelure. Elle aime être en ce lieu et respirer la joie. Depuis l'arrivée de Neal, leur vie a changé mais dans le bon sens. Tout le monde est plus serein et domine beaucoup plus les émotions négatives. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Mia n'a pas assisté à la culpabilité de son petit-ami et qu'elle le ressent beaucoup plus serein. Elle a conscience qu'Henry se confie à Neal et que ce dernier l'aide à avancer. Evidemment, l'adolescent discute toujours à sa mère mais pour son comportement passé, il veut en parler à ce nouveau membre de la famille pour ne pas raviver la souffrance de sa mère. Mia fronce des sourcils quand elle voit Neal accourir dans la demeure, il ne prend pas la peine de saluer l'adolescente, il court jusqu'à la cuisine, torse nue et du sable pleins les pieds. Comme toutes les après-midi, l'homme passe son temps sur la plage en compagnie de Regina. Les deux adultes mènent des exercices pour trouver la paix intérieure, en mélangeant magie, yoga et combat. L'ancienne reine fait son apparition à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres, elle prend place au côté de Mia et se sert une boisson. La mère de famille semble sereine et heureuse en ce milieu de journée. Neal revient, il est dégoulinant d'eau alors que Regina l'est de sueur.

« Tu as perdu. » Regina rigole, elle aime ébranler l'ego de son frère et en joue souvent. Ce dernier croise les bras en soupirant.

« En même temps, je me demande pourquoi j'ai amené le sujet d'Emma sur le tapis. A chaque fois, tu t'énerves et tu m'envoies valdinguer dans l'air. » Neal sourit car en fin de compte, il n'a pas perdu. « Mais quand j'y pense, le gagnent est celui qui reste calme, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Je suis le gagnant et tu as perdu. »

Regina soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, son frère n'a pas tort et cela la désole. Emma est un encore un sujet sensible, le problème de la mère est réglée, elle n'en souffre plus, celui du père aussi , ainsi que Daniel mais la sauveuse non. Tous les ressentis sont encore trop présents. Regina tente de chasser ses émotions néfastes mais quand elle croise le regard de Neal, elle comprend son message silencieux mais elle doute d'être assez forte pour suivre son plan : retourner à StoryBrooke pour être face à leurs démons. Un moyen selon Neal indéniable pour guérir. Mais Regina a besoin de prendre plus de temps et de mieux se contrôler, éviter d'être faible par rapport à la magie et ne pas laisser Emma prendre possession d'elle.

Mia assiste à cet échange silencieux, elle a conscience que de cette conversation silencieuse et elle sourit en serrant Isabella contre elle. Cette famille est vraiment formidable, une famille aimante qui accepte chaque membre malgré les différences. Pourtant un point intrigue la jeune fille, ses sentiments envers la mère de famille. Mia souhaite avoir des moments privilégiés avec Regina, pouvoir la toucher, la connaître un peu plus et pas comme une simple belle-mère. Tout ceci la perd mais elle préfère garder le silence car elle a peur de briser cette bulle, de perdre Henry, cette femme et cette famille. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle est aussi effrayée et perdue, elle compte sur des gens et elle peut les voir disparaître à tout instant. Elle doit agir avec intelligence, elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de faire les mauvais choix et de se trouver de nouveau seule. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Regina a interrompu sa conversation silencieuse, à présent, elle regarde Mia et elle voit toutes ses interrogations et son mal être. L'ancienne reine s'inquiète pour sa belle-fille et son fils car depuis un moment, un gouffre s'installe entre les deux sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Regina a conscience que le problème vient de Mia, cette dernière est de plus en plus perdue dans ses pensées et malheureuse. Alors l'adulte décide d'avoir une conversation avec l'adolescente et de faire exploser ses barrières pour que personne ne souffre. Henry mérite d'être heureux et de connaître une vie simple avec une personne responsable comme Mia.

« Neal, peux-tu prendre Isabella avec toi ? » L'homme acquiesce de la tête et prend l'enfant avec lui sans laisser le temps à l'adolescente de réagir. Mia est perdue, elle cherche les raisons qui ont poussé Regina à lui prendre la petite. « Toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Mia suit l'ancienne reine qui se dirige vers la plage, elle est encore plus effrayée et s'inquiète pour son matricule. Jamais personne n'a eu ce pouvoir sur elle quand un adulte lui donne des ordres, elle se rebelle et fait entendre son point de vue. Comme avec Henry mais avec Regina, elle garde le silence et obéit comme un petit toutou et cela l'énerve au plus haut point. L'adolescente s'assoit près de sa belle-mère mais en gardant une barrière de sécurité. Elle attend que la plus âgée prenne la parole, elle s'est enfermée, trop emprise par ses angoisses. Regina la sent tendus et cela l'agace, elle n'aime pas cette situation. Elle croise ses bras sur son buste, et essaie de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas froisser l'adolescente. Avec Henry, elle peut dire sans chercher à s'expliquer, elle le rappelle à l'ordre quand besoin et peut le punir si la situation devient trop poussée, ce qui arrive peu. Mais Mia n'est pas sa fille et elle a son propre passé, inconnu de tous. Car l'adolescente garde le secret et cela intrigue la petite famille. Il est temps pour Regina que tout soit mis à plat.

« Pourquoi es-tu dans un foyer ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est une assistante sociale qui s'occupe de ton cas ? » Le ton de Regina est calme et concis. Tourner autour du pot ne sert à rien. Mia reste silencieuse quelques seconds surprise par cette question.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à en parler. »

« Prête ou pas, tu dois vider ton sac. On te connaît depuis trois ans, tu es importante pour nous. Mais je ne suis pas idiote, il y a beaucoup de chose qui te perturbent et il est temps de te libérer, comme nous tous. Henry se libère de son passé car il s'appuie sur Neal. Une personne qui n'est pas liée à ce passé et j'en suis heureuse car il est serein. Il ne fait plus de cauchemars, il n'est plus empris par cette culpabilité étouffante. Je fais un travail aussi pour briser mes chaînes et avancer pour mon bien-être. On est une famille et on doit tout faire pour que chaque membre aille bien. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

« Je... » Mia prend sur elle pour ne pas pleurer, elle ne veut pas être vu comme une personne faible et voir de la pitié dans les yeux de cette femme. Mais cette dernière a raison, il est temps qu'elle se libère aussi et qu'elle suive le chemin des Mills. « Mon père buvait beaucoup et ma mère se droguait... Souvent, ils se battaient car ils étaient en manque et j'assistais à tout ça. Mais quand un des deux n'était pas là, à la maison, je devenais leur victime, la victime de leur manque. Quand ils réalisaient mon état, ils s'en voulaient et me promettaient de reprendre leur vie en main. Mais c'était juste des promesses en l'air. J'ai vécu comme ça pendant des années, jusqu'à mes douze ans... Et un soir, un ami à mon père a essayé d'abuser de moi... J'ai cru mourir... » La jeune fille est en larme, les souvenirs sont douloureux mais parler lui permet d'apaiser son cœur. Regina l'écoute attentivement, elle ne l'interrompt pas, elle ne fait pas un seul geste car elle refuse de briser ce moment. Mia a juste besoin de parler alors elle la laisse faire. « Mais mon père est arrivé et il a pété un câble, il m'a défendu mais avec une haine hallucinante. Je l'ai jamais vu ainsi, il a battu cet homme à mort en lui hurlant dessus. Il lui disait que j'étais sa princesse et que personne ne devait toucher sa princesse. Les coups partaient dans tous les sens comme le sang... Quand il s'est calmé, il m'a ordonné de le suivre... Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais peur de subir le même sort. Etre un cadavre gisant sur le sol... » Mia passe ses bras autour d'elle signe de protection et de perte, alors Regina décide de lui montrer son soutien et de ne pas laisser dans ce désarroi. Elle s'approche donc et la prend dans ses bras. L'adolescente se blottit contre cette mère aimante et continue son discours, sa confession. « Il m'a amené dehors et on a marché jusqu'au commissariat. Il a avoué le meurtre et avoué être un mauvais père, le fait qu'il me bat régulièrement comme ma mère et qu'il n'est pas apte à être un père car c'est un alcoolique sans aucun contrôle. Mes parents ont fini en prison, ils ont perdu leur droit sur moi et je suis rentrée dans le système. Voilà pour mes parents. »

Regina caresse tendrement les cheveux de l'adolescente, elle agit comme si c'est sa propre fille. L'ancienne reine retrouve ses anciennes pensées, elle veut arracher le cœur de ces parents et leur apprendre la vie et les valeurs. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on maltraite des enfants, qu'on les détruit. Pourtant elle reste calme, elle se concentre sur Mia et son besoin de réconfort. Elle sent la jeune fille s'accrocher à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. Pensant que la confession a pris fin, Regina va prendre la parole mais Mia reprend.

« Je ne comprends plus rien car j'ai tous ces sentiments en moi et je sens que je vais devenir folle. Vous me perdez... »

Regina stoppe ses gestes quelques seconds suite aux dernières paroles de l'adolescente, elle cherche le sens mais ne le trouve pas. Alors elle ne dit rien sentant que la suite ne va pas tarder à arriver.

« Quand je suis en votre présence, je me sens protéger... Henry aussi a ce truc, quand je suis dans ses bras, je suis protégée, quand il me regarde je me sens importante et aimé... Mais vous posez aussi un regard sur moi, un regard qui me rend timide et qui me renvoie à un stade d'enfant... Par moment, j'ai envie de devenir votre centre d'intérêt et que vous me prenez dans vos bras comme maintenant... Je ne comprends pas... Vous êtes une personne formidable, vous vous battez pour ceux que vous aimez et je veux que vous vous battez pour moi... Etre importante pour vous, exister comme Mia et non la copine d'Henry... Je suis éblouie par votre force, votre charisme et ce que vous dégagez... J'aimerai vous ressembler, j'aimerai que... J'aimerai que... »

Mia lève la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Regina, elle fronce les sourcils suite à ses analogies et une angoisse revient la cheviller. Elle aime cette femme mais pas comme elle le pensait.

« Je vous aime mais comme une mère... J'aurais voulu être votre fille, grandir dans votre maison, être aimer par vous comme Henry et Isabella... Depuis un moment, je me prends la tête car je ressentais tous ces sentiments mais... Mais je pensais que c'était comme avec Henry... Je pensais devenir folle et perdre totalement pied... Mais en fait, je veux juste une maman qui m'aime comme vous aimez vos enfants. C'est tout... »

Regina est bouleversée par les dires de l'adolescente, car jamais elle n'aurait cru montrer cette image, qu'on la voit ainsi. Tout d'un coup, ses épaule se lâchent, un soupire sort de sa bouche et une étincelle brille dans ses yeux. Les gens de StoryBrooke lui ont fait croire qu'elle était une mauvaise mère en lui prenant Henry, en la pointant du doigt sans cesse et en la traitant de sorcière. Depuis tout ce temps, elle a cru à leur accusation même si elle ne voulait rien montrer, qu'elle gardait la tête haute mais les mots ne s'effacent pas de l'esprit si facilement. Quand elle a eu Isabella, elle a tout fait pour démentir les dires mais leurs voix n'avaient cessé de lui rappeler son incapacité à être une mère de famille digne. Et cette adolescente vient de tout effacer, elle vient de soulager son cœur et de lui prouver que oui c'est une bonne mère et une femme aimante. Qu'elle a réussi là où nombreux échouent. Regina serre Mia contre elle et elle lui murmure.

« Merci... Merci... Tu as sauvé une partie de moi et à présent, je suis prête à faire face. Je suis prête à aller voir ces gens pour leur prouver leur tort. J'ai ma fin heureuse, je l'ai gagné et je peux en être fière... J'ai toujours voulu y croire, je faisais semblant d'y croire... A présent, je le sais, j'en ai conscience... Et Mia, je ne te considère pas comme une simple copine pour mon fils... Tu es comme une fille pour moi... Je veux le bonheur d'Henry mais le tien aussi. Tu as ta place parmi nous et tu l'auras toujours. Tu es aimée par chacun de nous à des degrés différents... Henry t'aime plus que sa propre vie, il est près à tout pour toi. Isabella te voit comme une sœur, elle grandira à tes côtés car on le souhaite tous. Neal t'aime comme une nièce et il fera ce qu'il faut pour toi. Et moi, je t'aime comme mon troisième enfant. Cette famille dont tu rêves, tu l'as et elle te protégera... »

Regina va pour continuer mais elle voit Henry courir vers elles, les cheveux trempent, cela doit faire à peine quelques minutes qu'il est sorti de l'eau. Il s'abaisse au niveau de sa mère pour l'embrasser comme un fils le fait avec sa mère puis il prend Mia dans ses bras avec appréhension. Mais il est soulagé quand elle se blottit contre lui, cela fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas été si détendue en sa présence. Regina se lève doucement en frottant sur son short de sport, son cœur se gonfle d'amour pour ces deux adolescents amoureux et inconscients des problèmes de cœur. Elle espère que leur sentiment ne s'arrêtera pas au contraire. Car les deux sont si beaux ensemble et ils forment un couple si merveilleux, du coup, Regina s'inquiète quand à sa décision. Elle part en silence ne voulant pas gêner son fils et Mia, elle va jusqu'à son domicile. Neal est assis au sol avec Isabella, les deux jouent en riant et avec grand plaisir. L'ancienne reine se trouve chanceuse, sa famille est parfaite et tellement aimante, un parent ne peut rêver de mieux. Regina s'installe sur le canapé en croisant les jambes, elle veut prendre une douche mais avant elle doit discuter avec son frère et tout régler. Les prochaines heures risquent de tout chambouler dans leur vie mais pour le meilleur, enfin Regina l'imagine.

Merci à vous de me lire, sachez que les commentaires sont la source de l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire. Alors à vos claviers:)


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Je tiens à préciser que je posterai jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, je n'arrêterai pas, même si je mets du temps à poster.

Bonne lecture à vous.

« Je crois que tu as raison... Nous devons suivre ton idée. » Neal arrête tout geste pour poser ses iris sur sa sœur. Elle a changé d'avis tellement rapidement qu'il est un peu hagard. Il fronce les sourcils. « Je n'aime pas avouer mes torts, pourtant je suis devant toi et je le dis, j'ai eu tort de refuser de t'écouter jusqu'au bout... Pour ton bien-être et celui de notre famille, nous allons franchir le dernier cap. » Regina se tait un petit moment, pour que son frère digère ses paroles puis elle reprend. « Henry a vraiment avancé, il est mieux dans sa peau et dans sa tête, il profite enfin de son adolescence... Mais il lui reste encore du chemin à faire pour être un homme fier et stable, il doit se trouver face à ces personnes et leur dire ce qu'il pense sans se freiner et sans nous derrière. Toi, tu dois aller voir ce père, lui faire part de tes blessures et tirer un trait sur ce passé dramatique... »

« Et toi, tu dois aller voir cette femme qui t'a brisé, lui prouver que tu as avancé loin d'elle et que tu es heureuse... Tu dois te rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas si spéciale que ça... Et tu dois faire face à cette population et leur montrer que tu n'as pas perdu de ta superbe, que tu es juste la victime des Charming, de ta mère et de notre père. »

« Exact. Nous allons converser avec Henry et Mia, suite à cela, préparer notre voyage sur tous les points. Car j'aimerai que Mia vienne avec nous, nous avons besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de nous. La famille reste souder quoi qu'il se passe. »

Neal acquiesce tandis que les deux adolescents font leur entrée comme un signal. Regina leur demande de prendre place près d'elle, qu'une conversation doit avoir lieu et que chacun a le droit à donner son avis et qu'il sera pris en compte. La mère de famille débute ses explications en expliquant la raison de cette décision, ce qui changera dans leur existence et ce qui évoluera. Elle prend son temps pour que les enfants comprennent les enjeux et qu'ils puissent tout intégrer. Le couple reste silencieux tout le long, il écoute attentivement Regina en jetant des coups d'œil à Neal par moment. Presque tous les points semblent lui convenir mais un détail n'a pas été soulevé et Henry est impatient d'en discuter car il refuse d'être séparer de Mia. Au moment où il va en parler, Regina l'aborde pour le plus grand soulagement du couple. Elle évoque toutes les démarches qui seront mis en place pour que l'adolescente puisse venir avec eux et surtout elle demande l'avis à Mia. Cette dernière accepte sans réfléchir, être séparée de cette famille elle ne le conçoit pas. Ainsi après trois bonne heures de conversation intensive, chacun s'affaire à leur tâche. Neal s'occupe de plier ses bagages en surveillant Isabella qui s'amuse à faire voler ses jouets dans tous les sens grâce à sa magie pure. Depuis son arrivé en Australie, l'homme a compris que la magie n'est pas que mauvaise, qu'elle peut être innée et pas dangereuse, il a appris à apprécier certains côtés. Il attrape un jouet qui se dirige vers lui et sourit à l'enfant.

« Oui je vais le mettre dans tes valises. » Il rigole en fixant avec amour sa nièce. Cette dernière tape des mains.

« Nil, tu joues. »

« Non ma princesse, je prépare notre prochain départ. Mais promis dès que j'ai fini, je joue avec toi. »

La petite semble satisfaite de la réponse car elle reporte son attention sur ses jouets. Henry entre dans la chambre de son oncle avec une grosse valise, il est anxieux de ce retour précipité mais il a conscience que c'est important pour tout le monde. Il s'assoit près de sa sœur en lui ébouriffant sa chevelure noire, puis il l'attrape pour l'installer sur lui.

« Nenry, on va patir ?

« Partir ma puce, on dit partir. Et oui quand maman sera de retour à la maison avec Mia nous allons prendre l'avion. » Avec ses facultés magiques, l'adolescent fait apparaître un avion pour que sa sœur comprenne entièrement ses dires. Regina tient à ce que sa fille se développe convenablement et que chaque personne lui explique ses dires, en dessin ou grâce à la magie. « Cet avion va nous permettre de voler dans le ciel... »

« Comme les ois-eaux ? »

« Oui comme les oiseaux. Et ensuite, quand l'avion se posera sur terre, nous irons dans une petite ville pour que Neal voit son père et que maman voit certaines personnes. »

« J'aime maman. » Isabella sourit à son frère avec innocence.

Durant cette conversation, Regina revient enfin à sa demeure avec Mia. L'ancienne reine ne perd pas de temps, elle va directement dans sa chambre pour préparer quelques affaires. Elle ne compte pas trop se charger sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourra faire apparaître ce qu'elle souhaite quand elle en aura besoin. Car à présent, elle n'a plus peur d'utiliser sa magie, elle ne se fait plus contrôler par elle et elle en est soulagée. Puis elle va retrouver les siens avec une idée en tête. La mère de famille ne veut pas perdre de temps, ressentir le stress du voyage et de l'arrivée à StoryBrooke. Elle a conscience que plus l'avion approchera du continent américain, plus son angoisse se fera vive et pesante. Alors autant éviter cela. Quand elle entre dans la chambre de Neal, elle aperçoit toute sa petite famille entrain de rigoler et de s'amuser ensemble. Regina devine l'état de chacun et cela la réconforte dans son nouveau choix. Henry jette des coups d'oeil à Mia pour se rassurer, Neal passe régulièrement un de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Un stress présent qui ne va aider personne.

« Tout le monde dans le salon. Notre départ va être hors du commun comme nous tous. » Les adolescents et Neal fixent à présent Regina en s'interrogeant sur ses dires. « Nous allons dans une ville magique, une ville que j'ai créé alors on va s'y rendre grâce à ma magie. Prendre l'avion serait une perte de temps, cela va nous épuiser pour rien et jouer avec nos nerfs. Alors autant en finir le plus vite possible. Si vous n'avez pas tout pris, ce n'est pas grave. On est des êtres magiques. »

Neal écarquille les yeux, il se traite mentalement car il aurait pu penser à cette alternative. C'est vrai que la magie peut leur permettre d'accélérer les choses et d'atterrir directement chez Regina. Ainsi ils pourront se montrer quand ils le souhaitent et en force. Toute la famille suit la matriarche, chacun dans leur pensée et face à leur dernière appréhension. Mia part avec le cœur un peu léger comparée aux autres, elle sait qu'elle va devoir s'occuper d'Isabella et d'Henry et cela l'enchante réellement. Grâce à Regina, elle va beaucoup mieux, briser ses chaînes pour continuer son chemin convenablement et avancer sans crainte. Rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'être la femme qu'elle veut et elle ne va pas se brider. Evidemment, elle prendra exemple sur sa belle-mère et lui demandera conseil.

Regina tend sa main vers son fils, ce dernier la prend en souriant. Il aime les rapports qu'il a avec sa mère, cette complicité qui règne entre eux ainsi que cet amour. Il tient sa sœur comme un grand frère aimant et dévoué aux siens. Mia pose sa paume contre l'épaule de son cher et tendre, Henry tourne sa tête vers sa petite-amie pour lui offrir un grand sourire tout en lui murmurant un « je t'aime ». Neal se place à côté de sa sœur, le dernier chapitre de leur livre risque d'être riche en émotion mais il prêt à faire face. Il a tellement gagné ces derniers mois qu'il se sent fort, il n'est plus seul et il peut compter sur cette sœur sortie de nul part. Cette famille qui est devenue la sienne et qui lui apporte stabilité ainsi que joie. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. L'ancienne reine lâche un soupire et s'évapore avec les personnes qu'elle aime pour accepter son destin.

Tout ce petit monde apparaît dans le grand salon sans vie de Regina, ils sont enfin à StoryBrooke. La réalisation est telle qu'un silence naît, cette maison qui a vu grandir Henry et qui a des larmes coulées les accueille à bras ouvert. Mia ne se gène pas à regarder chaque détail du hall en réalisant la froideur d'avant. Rien n'est semblable à la demeure des Mills et elle comprend d'où vient les blessures de cette femme si forte et de ce fils, tout reflète leur mal-être mais en un clignant de paupière, Mia assiste à un nouveau décor. Des cadres de photos viennent s'installer contre les murs, des meubles trouvent leur place et les couleurs commencent à prendre possession. Les vestiges du passé disparaissent pour laisser place au présent. Un présent plus joyeux qu'avant et qui apporte sérénité.

« Chaque chambre est prête avec tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Henry, je souhaiterai que tu fasses découvrir la maison à Mia. Je m'occupe d'Isabella et toi Neal va te reposer. Demain, nous allons débuter notre dernier périple et pour cela nous devons avoir force et courage. »

Chacun acquiesce comme à chaque fois que Regina prend les choses en main, ils suivent sans un mot et sans rien à redire. Ils savent qu'elle sera toujours là pour gérer les choses comme il se doit et sans faire un pas de travers. Elle est le pilier de tous et quand besoin elle peut aussi de reposer sur eux. La mère de famille prend sa fille dans les bras et se dirige au salon avec elle, ces moments d'intimité lui ont manqué et elle veut retrouver ce calme avec Isabella, vivre des instants mère/fille sans personne autour. Car la petite est le centre de cette famille, chacun veut s'occuper d'elle, jouer avec elle et lui montrer leur affection. Une petite qui en grandissant aura un fort caractère et risque d'être un brin capricieuse.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon trésor ? » Le regard qui pose Regina sur sa fille prouve tout son amour et sa dévotion.

« On va yester longtemps ? » Isabella s'installe confortablement contre sa mère, la tête posée sur son torse et ses petites mains jouant avec les cheveux de celle qui l'a mise au monde.

« Je pense. Tu vas te plaire ici puis nous sommes tous réunis. »

« Oui. Moi j'aime note maison. Et tu vas yester avec moi pou toujous. »

« Je serai toujours là pour mon trésor et pour Henry. Vous êtes mes enfants, je vous aime de tout mon cœur et plus grand l'univers. » Isabella s'écarte de sa maman pour faire un geste avec ses bras, du haut de ces deux ans et demi, elle essaie de montrer la grandeur de l'univers. Regina sourit et dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille. « Même plus grand encore. »

« Oh... Alos tu m'aimes beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. »

« Oh oui je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et plus que cela même. »

« T'aime aussi beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Veux ête toujous avec toi. Y a des papas et des mamans qui se maient et moi je vais me maier avec toi. »

Regina rigole suite aux paroles de sa fille, Henry lui avait dit la même chose par le passé et cela touche toujours autant la mère de famille. Elle se sent privilégiée d'avoir des enfants si merveilleux et affectueux. L'aîné fait son apparition et prend place à son tour, il s'assoit à côté de sa mère et délicatement, il pose sa tête contre son épaule. L'ancienne reine sourit, elle met sa fille un peu plus contre elle et passe un de ses bras libre autour de la taille de son fils. Plus personne ne parle, profitant de ce moment de tendresse, Mia assiste à ce spectacle de loin et décide de prendre une photo de ces trois personnes. Elle est émue pour cette famille, ce lien qui partage et d'un coup elle fronce les sourcils. Elle voit apparaître plusieurs lueurs de différentes couleurs, ces lueurs partent des trois personnes et se lient entre elles mais il y en d'autres, quatre qui vont jusqu'à son coeur et qui la lient avec Regina,Henry, Isabella et la dernière qui monte les escaliers comme quatre autres. Ensuite, il y en a trois qui partent de la mère, du fils et de la fille vers l'extérieur de la maison. Mia est abasourdie par ce constat, elle ne sait quoi faire et que dire. Elle secoue la tête pour se reprendre mais rien a disparu. Elle cherche une réponse et sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule. L'adolescente se tourne doucement pour apercevoir Neal qui lui fait un signe de tête. Puis il part vers la cuisine, elle le suit en silence pour ne pas déranger les occupants du salon. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et un peu apeurée. L'oncle de la famille se sert un verre d'eau et en donne un à la jeune fille en souriant.

« Tu as été plus rapide qu'eux. Et je m'interroge sur ta situation. » Neal boit quelques gorgées et reprend parole. « Tu n'es pas si ordinaire que ça et je demanderai à Regina d'étudier ton cas. » Mia commence à paniquer mais Neal lui sourit. « Le phénomène dont tu viens d'assister, j'en ai pris conscience il y a quelques semaines. Un lien nous unit tous, un lien puissant que la magie reconnaît. Il prouve notre affiliation et tu as la preuve que tu es des nôtres et que tu es liée à nous. Par contre, il y en a qui sort de leur cœur mais qui m'est inconnu. Je ne sais pas à qui il les lie et je suis curieux de le découvrir. Pour le moment, j'aimerai que tu gardes le silence sur ta découverte. Ils doivent en prendre conscience eux-même. Enfin surtout Henry et Regina car Isabella le sait et elle s'amuse à changer les couleurs selon son humeur. »

« Mais comment ça se fait que moi je peux le voir et pas eux ? »

« Qu'Henry et Regina ne le voient pas, c'est normal. Je pense que ça vient du fait qu'ils savent qu'ils font partis de la même famille mais ils devront quand même le découvrir car une personne étrangère est dans leur cœur et ils l'aiment. Ensuite pour répondre entièrement, je ne sais pas. Tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial mais tu vas devoir te montrer patiente. Car seule Regina aura assez de pouvoir pour le comprendre et te faire part de ta réponse. Et pour le moment, elle est dans l'ignorance concernant cette lueur. »

« Alors, pour vous tous, je fais partie entièrement de votre famille... »L'émotion de Mia s'entend dans sa phrase et Neal en est bouleversé. Il s'approche de l'adolescente et la prend dans ses bras.

« Evidemment. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps mais je vois l'amour qu'ils te portent tous. Je les aime comme les miens car ils sont miens et toi aussi. Tu as ta place parmi nous et pas n'importe laquelle. »

Mia profite de ce câlin improviser, elle est heureuse d'être en ce lieu avec ces personnes, sa famille. Même si elle est juste une adolescente, elle a conscience de la vie et depuis plus de trois ans, la vie lui a offert un merveilleux cadeaux, une famille.

Le lendemain matin, Regina et les siens se sont levés comme à leur habitude, assez tôt pour profiter entièrement de leur journée. Mais contrairement à leur vie en Australie, ils ne prennent pas leur petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse en contemplant l'océan. En cette matinée, ils s'habillent comme il se doit. Henry a décidé d'être classe même si il a conscience qu'ils vont juste au Granny. Car il souhaite que les gens le fixent et comprennent qu'il est un homme heureux et que sa mère a pris soin de lui. Pour cela, il s'est vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec une coupe slim fit, un col kent et des boutonnière classique, avec un jean noir coupe 14, et un manteau en laine, coupe ajustée , fermeture par bouton et zip aux épaules. Il a pris du temps sur ses cheveux pour les rendre parfait, sa mèche lui tombant sur le devant et le reste qui part un peu sur les côtés en pique. Grâce à ses cheveux mi-long, sa mèche lui va parfaitement. Et sa couleur noir fait ressortir ses yeux. L'adolescent s'est amusé à habiller sa petite sœur avec une robe Jersey milano noir avec un col en V, des manches longues et un motif fantaisie devant en cuir. Il l'a coiffé en laissant ses cheveux longs tombés sur ses épaules et avec un sers-tête. Mia,quand à elle, s'est simplement habillée avec un tailleur pour faire bonne impression. Mais quand Regina et Neal font leur apparition, les deux s'arrêtent face à ce spectacle. La mère de famille a l'habitude de voir son fils ainsi, comme sa fille mais Mia non. L'ancienne reine est perturbée et ne cautionne pas ce changement radicale chez l'adolescente. Personne ne doit perdre son identité pour se faire bien voir. Regina croise les bras sur son buste tandis que Neal a la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

« Mia, j'exige que tu retournes dans ta chambre et que tu te changes. » La petite-amie d'Henry écarquille les yeux sous l'incompréhension. « En t'habillant avec ce tailleur, tu rejettes qui tu es et je ne l'admets pas. Les gens de cette ville devront s'habituer à ton look grunge et ta personnalité hors norme. Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles, tu refuses de rentrer dans un stéréotype car tu es fière de qui tu es. Alors continue à l'être, ne perd pas cette flamme pour rentrer dans des cases. » Regina descend doucement les marches de l'escalier en fixant sa belle-fille. « N'aies pas peur des critiques car tu en auras. Le simple fait de vivre sous ce toit, de me côtoyer fera naître des critiques. Ne t'en préoccupe pas et continue d'être fière d'être Mia, cette adolescence au passé tumultueux mais courageuse, pleine de vie et que donne le sourire aux personnes qui t'entourent. La honte et la peur ne doivent pas avoir une signification dans ton existence. Tu es belle comme tu es. »

Henry sourit tendrement à sa mère, il aime qu'elle défende sa petite-amie, qu'elle soit là pour elle et qu'elle ne le rejette pas car elle ne rentre pas dans le style des Mills. Mia ne leur ressemble pas et aucune d'eux ne veut qu'elle essaye, car elle est parfaite comme elle est. Et si une personne dans cette ville ose la juger, il prendra sa défense comme le reste de cette famille.

« Très bien, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Regina acquiesce de la tête et va embrasser sa fille qui se trouve sur des jambes en serrant une peluche qu'elle affectionne particulièrement. Isabella répond à la marque d'affection de sa mère puis reporte son attention sur son doudou.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Mia refait son apparition avec ses propres vêtements, une chemise au look garçonne à carreaux et un peu longue, un tee-shirt noir dessous, avec un longue collier, un collant noir pas opaque, et une paire de lunette de soleil. Ses cheveux coiffée à la va vite mais qui montre quand même qu'elle a fait attention. Regina regarde l'adolescente et murmure un parfait. Puis toute la petite famille part en voiture chez Granny, l'ambiance est aux rires dans l'habitacle, Isabella se fait entendre et s'amuse à chanter des chants incompréhensifs par moment. Une fois devant le restaurant, ils sortent tous et les passants stoppent leur geste en voyant les arrivant. Ils sont tous abasourdis par le retour de la reine, d'Henry et par la venue de ces étrangers. Certains d'entre eux souhaitent interrogés Regina sur sa présence mais ils n'osent pas quand ils croisent son regard noir. Neal sourit face à ce spectacle et il est heureux de comprendre que sa sœur par un simple regard peut effrayée bon nombre de personnes.

Henry fait son entrée dans le restaurant main dans la main avec Mia et tout d'un coup le silence règne dans l'établissement. L'attention est tourné vers cet adolescent qui arrive comme le prince qu'il est. Granny sort de la cuisine, curieuse par ce silence inhabituel et elle s'arrête net quand elle aperçoit le fils adoptif de Regina. Un sentiment de fierté se propage dans le corps de la vieille dame car Henry dégage de la prestance, un bien-être réel et sa façon de se tenir prouve ses gènes et son éducation. La jeune fille qui lui tient la main et à l'opposé mais elle semble sereine et heureuse. Granny va pour parler à cet adolescent qu'elle a vu grandir au fil des années mais se retient quand Regina fait son apparition à son tour. Une fillette à ses côtés et un homme lui tenant le bras, la propriétaire des lieux sourit face aux rumeurs, oui Regina a une famille à elle et elle semble épanouie. L'ancienne reine se dirige vers Granny, leur regard se croise et ne se lâche plus, pas comme une lutte mais comme un respect mutuel.

« Bonjour Granny, pourrions-nous avoir une table ? » Le ton de Regina est doux et serein.

« Evidemment, vous êtes les bienvenues dans mon restaurant. Tenez, cette table est libre et un peu à l'écart. »

Regina s'installa donc avec les siens, heureux de leur entrée. L'ancienne reine et son fils ont conscience que d'ici quelques minutes tous les habitants de cette ville sauront qu'ils sont là et pas seuls. Mais ils s'en moquent car ils ont un but à atteindre. Le petit-déjeuner se déroule dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à que Neal se lève pour aller au comptoir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand et Emma fait son entrée. Elle voit directement Regina et va vers elle mais un homme la percute ce qui l'agace.

« Regardez où vous mettez les pieds... » La sauveuse s'interrompt quand elle voit le visage du malotru, Neal, le père de son fils, celui qui l'a envoyé en prison.

La frère de Regina reste sans voix face à Emma, il pensait ne jamais la revoir, il a tiré un trait sur ce passé mais vue le regard de haine qu'elle lui lance, il comprend qu'elle non. Il va pour prendre la parole et s'excuser mais Regina le coupe.

« Je vous prierai, Miss Swan, de l'excuser, il n'a pas voulu vous bousculer. » Suite à ces paroles, Neal percute enfin, cette Emma dont Regina lui parlait, cette femme qui avait brisé le cœur de sa sœur est son ex-compagne. Il est secoué par cette révélation et ne sait quoi dire. Le destin a un humour bien particulier qui ne le fait pas rire.

« Oh... Vous... Non mais je rêve... Tu m'as maudit à mon arrivée dans cette ville, tu as voulu que je partes, que je te laisse Henry, que je ne prenne pas le rôle de mère... Mais tu es allée rechercher le père... Comment as-tu su ? Comment as-tu fait ? C'est ta vengeance, le ramener dans ma vie pour me faire payer ma lâcheté.»

« Pardon ? » Neal et Regina ont parlé en même temps, trop d'information bancale d'un coup. Henry, ayant tout entendu, s'est levé à son tour et se trouve derrière son oncle.

« Quoi, pardon ? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu ne penses pas que tout est assez compliqué ainsi pour ramener le père d'Henry dans nos vies. »

« Henry est mon fils ? »

« Je pensais que mon père était mort. »

« Neal est le père d'Henry ? »

Sentant la tension, Granny décide d'intervenir pour le bien-être de cette famille brisée. Elle pose sa main sur le bras d'Emma et lui demande silencieusement de se taire pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

« Je pense que cette histoire doit se régler en huit clos, pas dans un endroit où tout le monde peut vous entendre. »

« Vous avez raison, je vous prie Miss Swan de nous rejoindre dans ma demeure. Je vais payer l'addition. »

« Non, c'est la maison qui offre »

Regina n'a pas la force de débattre avec Granny trop emprise par ses pensées et ces nouvelles qui viennent l'accabler. Elle qui pensait revenir pour dire à Emma sa façon de penser et s'en aller ensuite, elle s'était bien trompée. L'ancienne reine se demande si un jour sa vie sera plus simple et que les surprises cesseront. Elle qui aspire juste au calme et à la sérénité.

Les commentaires donnent envie de poster et d'écrire, alors lâchez-vous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolée du temps que je mets pour publier mes chapitres, j'ai beaucoup de travail à fournir pour mes études donc un manque de temps énorme pour écrire. Sachez que même si ça met du temps cette histoire aura une fin.**

**J'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre donc si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et de syntaxe veuillez m'excuser**

**En tout cas, je remercie ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir, je m'excuse de pas répondre à vos reviews, je poste vite fait ce chapitre avant de partir. Merci aussi aux follows et à ceux qui me lisent. En tout cas, les commentaires font toujours très plaisir. Alors n'hésitez pas à en lancer même si il est court.**

Chez les Mills, Henry, Neal, Regina et Emma se sont installés dans le salon, aucun d'eux n'a encore pris la parole. Henry enrage suite à cette révélation car la sauveuse lui a menti par le passé et il ne supporte pas cela. Encore une fois, il découvre qu'on a montré Regina du doigts mais qu'Emma n'a jamais su faire preuve de franchise et de maturité. Il fait les cents pas dans la pièce en ruminant. La mère de famille a conscience que son fils va exploser d'une minute à l'autre mais elle ne dit rien. Si Henry doit exploser qu'il en soit ainsi. Neal ne trouve pas les mots, il est sous le choc de cette révélation et il s'interroge sur la suite. Car Henry est son fils mais il le connaît depuis plusieurs mois et il le voit comme son neveu, il ne veut pas endosser le rôle de père, celui d'oncle lu convient parfaitement. Mais il doit en parler avec Regina, pour avoir sa vision, ses opinions et aussi Henry.

Emma est apeurée, elle a conscience qu'elle vient encore de jeter une pierre dans la marée. Quand elle a appris pour le retour de Regina, elle a senti son cœur revivre et reprendre possession de son être, elle a vu cela comme sa chance mais à présent elle doute suite à ses dires. Encore une fois, elle a gâché ses chances à cause de son tempérament irréfléchi et de sa peur. La sauveuse ne quitte pas Regina du regard, elle étudie chacun de ses gestes et de ses mimiques. Pour ne pas changer, elle est aimantée par cette femme, elle se sent vivante à ses côtés et n'attend qu'une chose, qu'elle la regarde aussi. Neal se redresse un peu car il vient juste de réaliser un détail important, les lueurs de Regina et d'Henry sont liés à Emma. Cette dernière est la personne inconnue qu'ils attendent sans le savoir, Emma est leur dernier lien important. Neal ne peut pas passer par-dessus ce constat, il va devoir agir avec intelligence car il a conscience que sa sœur et son neveu ont une rage envers la sauveuse et qu'ils ne sont pas prêt à lui pardonner. Pourtant, elle fait parti de leur existence et elle est importante pour eux. Puis il aperçoit un troisième lien et là Neal se perd, car ce lien est d'Isabella mais la petite ne connaît pas réellement Emma, ce qui intrigue le fils de Rumpelstiltskin. Ses interrogations sont interrompus quand Henry prend la parole.

« Encore une fois, tu as prouvé que tu étais indigne de confiance. Tu t'es moqué de moi en me mentant... Tu savais qu'à cette époque, j'avais besoin de réponse, que j'étais perdu par ces découvertes et toi tu t'es jouée de moi. Quand tu es venue nous voir la dernière fois, tu m'as demandé de te pardonner et j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'écouter. Pourquoi ai-je tant cru en toi ? Pourquoi t'ai-je fait confiance ? Je me sens ridicule et stupide. Tu m'as détruit, tu étais une adulte, tu devais me montrer le bon chemin, tu devais m'empêcher de tomber... » Henry pointe Emma du doigt avec colère, il vide enfin son sac et personne ne compte l'arrêter car il en a besoin. « Tu devais me protéger et agir comme une mère. Tu te disais ma mère, tu disais m'aimer et vouloir mon bonheur mais tu t'es comportée avec égoïsme... Et j'étais trop stupide pour le voir. Tu m'as détournée de maman alors que tu aurais dû m'ouvrir les yeux et me dire combien elle m'aime. Je te hais. »

« Henry... » Emma est touchée au plus profond d'elle-même, elle est à la place de Regina et elle a dû mal à encaisser les paroles de son fils. Elle a conscience de ne pas avoir était à la hauteur mais entendre Henry lui parler ainsi est douloureux.

« As-tu fini ? » Regina s'adresse à l'adolescent avec calme et amour.

« Je crois oui. »

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Alors à mon tour de te parler mon trésor. Tu as eu besoin de lâcher tes ressentis, je le conçois et je t'ai poussé à le faire. Je suis fière de toi car tu as avancé. Maintenant tu dois cesser avec ta culpabilité. Neal t'a aidé sur ce chemin et j'en suis ravie car tu avais besoin d'une personne extérieur à nos histoires. A présent, tu dois aller voir d'autres personnes pour conclure ce chapitre de ta vie et je tiens à ce que tu le fasses aujourd'hui. Mais avant, je dois te parler. Oui, Emma n'a pas été à la hauteur, oui je lui en veux pour diverses raisons, oui je ne veux plus qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie mais elle est ta mère et elle s'est occupée de toi. Certes, elle s'y est mal prise, elle n'a pas agi de la meilleure des manières mais son amour pour toi est véritable. Je ne peux pas le nier. Elle t'a fait du mal, je le sais et j'en ai conscience. Sauf que mon trésor dans la vie, on doit apprendre à pardonner et mettre sa rancoeur de côté. J'ai longuement réfléchi et Neal m'a conseillé comme il se doit, il a été un soutient pour nous. Il m'a fait comprendre que ma souffrance ne doit pas entacher ton existence. Emma m'a fait du mal, elle m'a réellement blessée mais cela fait partie de mon histoire et non la tienne. Elle est revenue dans ta vie car tu lui as demandé car tu avais besoin d'une autre personne que moi. Elle a répondu à ta demande, elle a été présente pour toi et elle t'a aimé. Oui d'une mauvais façon mais comment voulais-tu qu'elle fasse autrement ? Elle n'a pas eu de parents à cause de mon sort, personne pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre, elle s'est méfiée de tout le monde par peur d'être blessée. Donc, tu ne peux pas la haïr et lui en vouloir. Tu as compris mon passé, tu as cherché à le connaître pour m'aimer comme je le mérite à ton regard. Alors fais-en de même avec elle. Tu as besoin d'elle dans ton existence, tu as besoin de cette mère pour ne plus avoir cette impression d'abandon. Donne-lui une chance de rattraper ses erreurs et de te prouver qu'elle est digne de toi. Tu es un prince, mon prince et je t'ai élevé en te faisant croire que tout t'était dû, mais cela de côté et accepte qu'on puisse faire des erreurs car nous sommes des êtres humains avec nos faiblesse, nos blessures et nos angoisses. Ne ferme pas ta porte car on s'est trompé et cherche à nous comprendre comme on le fait pour toi. »

Emma est estomaquée par le discours de Regina, elle avait cru que cette dernière l'enfoncerait encore plus mais elle s'est trompée et elle n'en revient pas. La femme qu'elle a blessé au plus profond de son âme, vient de prendre son parti et a demandé à Henry de ne plus la rejeter. Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait par le passé, Regina l'a fait. Encore une fois, la sauveuse se rend compte qu'elle n'arrivera jamais aux chevilles de la reine et qu'elle est insignifiante face à elle. Cette femme sait manier les mots, fait preuve d'une grande intelligence et pense à leur fils en premier. Tout ceci multiplie l'amour que ressent Emma envers Regina, la seule qui pourra vraiment l'aider à devenir une personne meilleure. L'ancienne reine est la seule qui peut la sauver, ironie quand on pense aux rôles qu'elles ont dans les contes de fées.

Henry a écouté attentivement sa mère, il pèse encore les mots dans sa tête et décide d'en finir pour aujourd'hui. Il doit réfléchir à tête reposée pour Emma et prendre la bonne décision. Il ne veut pas rejeter les paroles de sa mère, il doit agir comme un adulte et prendre en compte la situation en entière.

« Très bien, je vais aller voir les autres à présent. »

« Si ta sœur dort, demande à Mia de t'accompagner. Ca te fera du bien. »

« Oui maman et je te promets que je vais prendre tes paroles en considération. »

Henry part du salon pour continuer son périple tandis que les adultes restent à leur place, dans leurs pensées diverses et variées. Emma ressent une lueur d'espoir mais a certaines peurs car Regina a accepté rapidement Neal dans leur vie comparée à elle. Cet homme qui l'a trahi d'une certaine manière, elle a fait pareil à l'ancienne reine. Mais les situations sont différentes car Emma a abandonné Henry car Neal lui avait enlevé espoir et certitude. La sauveuse a besoin de comprendre et besoin de se situer dans cette histoire.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'il fasse parti de la vie d'Henry ? Et comment as-tu su que c'est son père ? »

« Je n'en savais rien. C'est toi qui a lâché cette bombe. » Regina se tait quelques seconds pour reprendre ses esprits et pour éviter d'être brusque. Elle a conscience qu'elle va devoir laisser son cœur parlé à un moment donné. Qu'elle va devoir agir comme Henry. « Quand vous êtes partis, j'étais perdue et je ne savais plus comment faire pour m'en sortir. Et je devais absolument me reprendre pour mes enfants et pour mon bien-être. J'ai appelé Rumpelstiltskin pour retrouver mon frère. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution et je ne me suis pas trompée... »

« Désolée de t'interrompre mais en quoi cette histoire va m'aider à comprendre ? »

« Tu es toujours si impatiente, si tu me laisses finir tu comprendras. » Emma acquiesce de la tête et décide de se taire. « Donc, je suis allée chercher ce frère et il m'a ouvert sa porte. Depuis, nous restons ensemble et nous nous soutenons... Neal est mon frère, je ne savais pas qu'il était le père d'Henry. »

« Et je ne savais pas que j'étais père. Je suis un peu perdu par cette nouvelle mais je n'ai pas envie d'être un sujet de discorde. Et le rôle d'oncle me convient parfaitement, Henry et moi avons un lien et cela me va. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai ça. »

« Tu devrais en parler avec Henry aussi. Je ne suis pas la seule concernée... »

« Alors tu ne savais pas que Neal était le père d'Henry. » Interrompt Emma qui pense simplement à haute voix.

« Exact, et ma relation avec Neal ne te concerne pas. Emma, j'ai conscience de mes paroles tout à l'heure. Mais elle concerne Henry et pas moi. Depuis que Daniel est mort, je me suis enfermée, j'ai nourri ma souffrance et j'ai refusé de m'ouvrir de nouveau. Prendre le risque d'aimer une autre personne était inenvisageable pour moi. Puis tu es arrivée dans ma vie, tu t'es amusée à tout chambouler et au fil du temps, tu m'as séduite contre ma volonté. Tu as réussi à voler mon cœur et à me redonner confiance en l'amour et l'espoir. Après Neverland, tu m'as supplié de te donner une chance et j'ai eu la sottise de t'écouter. Je t'ai fait confiance, je me suis donnée entièrement à toi et je ne me suis pas protégée. Je t'ai tout donné pour qu'à la sortie, tu me brises le cœur. Tu t'es perdue mais tu as tout perdu en même temps. Je t'ai offert un foyer, une famille et mon amour mais tu as tout détruit. » Regina se met debout pour faire des va et vient dans son salon. Elle pense aux paroles de son frère qui la pousse à tout dévoiler, à lâcher prise pour se libérer. « J'ai été idiote car j'ai cru que tu étais ma second chance, mon véritable amour et tu as ce tatouage. Il y a des années de cela, j'ai rencontré Clochette comme tu le sais mais tu ne connais pas l'histoire. Elle est venue à moi pour que je puisse être sauvée de mon sort. Elle m'a amené à une taverne et ses paroles furent qu'une autre personne m'attend et qu'elle a un tatouage qui représente un lion. Que cette personne est mon autre véritable amour. J'ai ouvert la porte de cette taverne et un homme s'y trouvait dos à moi avec ce tatouage mais j'ai fui. Je doutais des paroles de Clochette... Puis je t'ai rencontré avec un tatouage, un lion et je n'ai pas eu peur. J'ai vu en toi cette personne, ce véritable amour, ma fin heureuse et cette rédemption. J'ai tout misé sur nous, sur toi et notre famille. Ce bonheur venait d'entrer de nouveau dans ma vie, le matin je me levais à tes côtés et je savais que cette journée allait être merveilleuse car tu transformais mon existence. Je me suis ouverte à toi et j'ai cru en nous. Je suis même allée voir Clochette pour lui parler et lui faire part de mes sentiments... » Regina stoppe ses gestes, elle tourne doucement sa tête vers Emma. Cette dernière se fige quand elle lit toute la tristesse de cette femme dans son regard. « Tu es partie en emportant avec toi tous mes espoirs. Tu as brisé ce en quoi je croyais. J'ai été anéantie et j'ai cru mourir durant de longs mois. Heureusement qu'Henry était présent sinon j'aurais mis fin à ma vie car cette souffrance était insupportable. Mon cœur ne battait plus dans ma poitrine, mon esprit se laissait dériver vers l'obscurité. J'en suis sortie car je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Une grossesse qui est tombée du ciel, ce cadeau m'a sauvé et j'ai lutté. Chaque jour a été un combat car tu refusais de partir de mon esprit et de mon cœur. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec et aujourd'hui je suis guérie. J'ai compris que ma fin heureuse est près de mes enfants, de mon frère et des compagnes/compagnons d'Henry et Isabella. Tu n'en fais pas partie et je dois avouer que je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie. »

« Regina, je... Tu es mon autre, je l'ai compris quand le sort a été brisé sur StoryBrooke, j'ai compris que c'était toi et personne d'autre. J'étais effrayée, je n'ai pas su gérer et comme je t ai dit je me suis perdue et je me suis laissée avoir par ma nouvelle condition. J'étais apeurée que tu partes, que tu me laisses et que je sois encore abandonnée alors j'ai laissé mon esprit tordu prendre le dessus. Et je suis partie moi, je suis ma pire ennemie. J'ai comparé notre histoire avec celle de Neal... Il m'a abandonné et je suis allée en prison par sa faute, j'ai abandonné Henry à cause de lui... Alors qu'il disait m'aimer et tout le tralala... » Neal baisse la tête conscient de ses erreurs mais à l'époque, il pensait ne pas avoir le choix. « Personne ne m'a prouvé que je pouvais me laisser aller et croire en une fin heureuse... »

« J'ai tout fait pour te le prouver, chaque jour, je tentais de te donner confiance en toi et en nous. Je me suis battue pour notre amour. J'ai tout fait... »

« Je sais mais mes démons ont été plus forts. Je regrette chaque instant ma décision... Et depuis mon départ d'Australie, je suis une thérapie avec Archie, j'ai mon propre appartement et je mène ma propre existence. Je fais tout cela pour être digne de toi et de montrer que j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, mon amour pour toi est toujours présent et il n'y a que toi qui peut me rendre heureuse... »

« Et il n'y a que toi pou me détruire et me rendre malheureuse. Je ne te donnerai pas une autre chance. Tu fais parti de la vie d'Henry mais pas de le mienne. » Regina a posé son regard dur sur Emma, chaque mot est prononcé avec véhémence. Elle veut prouver sa haine et ne pas la cacher. « Tu m'as détruite et tu crois que je vais t'ouvrir ma porte comme avant. Tu te trompes, j'ai tiré un trait sur toi. »

« Il n'y a qu'une limite entre la haine et l'amour... »

« Mais quand cette limite est franchie, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Acceptes cela et évites-toi des migraines. Henry te fera part de sa décision, si il veut de toi dans sa vie, je ne ferai rien contre... »

« Alors, je ferai partie de ta vie aussi. Et tu devras apprendre à cohabiter avec moi... Je ne vais pas abandonner. »

« Tu risques de perdre ton temps. Car toi et moi, c'est fini et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais voir ma fille. »


End file.
